


The New Girl

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 501st gets a new member with a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with my next Strike Witches fanfic. It focuses on an OC of mine and begins between "That Which We Can Do" and "Hard, Fast, Amazing!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

The Britannian medical base was in chaos. The Polonia Fighter Wing that was stationed at the base came under attack from Neuroi. It was only intervention from the Isle of Wight Detachment Group ended this. As a female Britannian doctor finished looking them over, Wilma Bishop walked over to her.

"Hello Sergeant Bishop." said the doctor, as she wrote notes.

"How are they doing?" asked Wilma worried.

"Dead." answered the doctor.

Wilma flinched at this.

"They were damn lucky to get out alive." noted Wilma.

"I heard there base was destroy with them in it." said the doctor.

"Yeah. They had no idea it was coming." confirmed Wilma

"I wonder if they Neuroi are getting smarter." pondered the doctor.

"My little sister's unit encountered a Neuroi that seemed to be self aware." said Wilma.

"Oh yes. I heard about that." replied the doctor.

"But, I don't think that is what happened." said Wilma, shaking her head.

"Why?" asked the doctor.

"The Neuroi was passive there. These Neuroi were clearly malicious." answered Wilma.

Suddenly, a pair of medics passed by carrying the corpse of a witch on a stretcher.

"Only one of them survived." answered the doctor.

"Who?" asked Wilma.

"Flying Officer Bianka Kowalski." answered the doctor.

"She'll need a new unit." noted Wilma.

"We will have to find one. However, it will not be easy." replied the doctor.

"I have to go." said Wilma.

Wilam turned and walked away while the doctor pondered her options.

"The 501st Joint Fighter Wing." noted the doctor.

 

A few weeks later, Wing Commander Minna was seated behind her desk completing the usual paperwork. Minna got a cramp in her hand and stopped to shake her hand. As she did, Sakamoto entered carrying a letter. Minna read the letter and called a meeting.

"I called you here for an important reason." began Minna.

Minna looked around and saw all the witches there except Sanya who was naturally asleep.

"The Neuroi are going home." said Hartmann cheekily.

"Erica! This is serious!" snapped Barkhorn.

"We're getting a new member." said Minna.

"Looks like Yoshika won't be the new girl anymore." noted Shirley.

"I am sure you all heard about the recent incident in Britannia." said Sakamoto.

The mood quickly became more serious following this.

"Our new member is the only survivor of the Polonian outfit that was attacked." said Sakamoto.

"She is Flying Officer Maria Kowalski." added Minna.

The other girls remained silent.

"I must ask you to refrain from being too intrusive about that incident." stated Minna.

"Of course. She's probably haunted by what happened." said Eila.

"When will she arrive?" asked Perrine.

"Tomorrow." answered Sakamoto.

"I expect all of you to treat her well and be nice to her." said Minna.

"Perrine, she will room with you." added Sakamoto.

"Understood ma'am." replied Perrine.

"Suck up." coughed Eila.

"Dismissed!" declared Minna.

Minna and Sakamoto departed leaving the other witches to talk among themselves.

"I wonder if she'll have big boobs." said Lucchini, making a groping gesture.

"She just survived a horrible event. Now is not the time for such trivial events." scoffed Perrine.

"I hope she's nice." said Lynne meekly.

I'm sure she is." replied Yoshika.

 

The next day, all of the girls gathered outside and waited. Minna had left earlier that morning and was set to return at any moment with their new member. The plane touched down and Minna exited first with Bianka behind her. Bianka had brown hair in a bobcut and had brown eyes. She wore a white button up shirt and white panties.

"Everyone, this is Flying Officer Bianka Kowalski. I know you will all treat her extremely well." said Minna.

Since they had done so already, Minna and Sakamoto stood back so they could introduce themselves.

"Hey, I'm Yoshika Miyafuji. I'm a Sergeant from Fuso." said Yoshika.

Bianka cried meekly as Lucchini grabbed her breasts.

"Consultation prize. They're actually the same size as Yoshika's." sighed Lucchini.

"Will you stop that!" snapped Barkhorn.

"Stop being a tight ass." replied Shirley.

"I'm Francesca Lucchini of Romaga. Nice to meet you." said Lucchini.

"I'm Charlotte E. Yeager of Liberion. Everyone calls me Shirley." said the busty redhead.

Shirley put out her hand and Bianka shook it. However, Shirley's tight grip hurt her like Yoshika.

"Don't worry. You'll get stronger." laughed Shirley.

Yoshika couldn't stop staring at Shirley's giggling breasts.

"I am Captain Gertud Barkhorn of Karlsland." said Barkhorn, "I better warn you, slack off will not be tolerated."

"Please Trude, she just arrived." sighed Hartmann.

Barkhorn turned to protest, but Hartmann walked over to Bianka.

"I'm Erica Hartmann. Nice to meet you." said the blonde.

Eila walked over holding a half asleep Sanya.

"I am Eila Juutilainen of Soumous and this is Sanya V. Litvyak of Orussia." said Eila.

"It is a pleasure." yawned Sanya.

"She usually goes to night patrol so she is not used to being awake at this time." explained Eila.

Lynne gulped and walked over to Bianka.

"I am Lynnette Bishop of the Royal Air Force. I am actually from Faraway Land." said Lynne.

"Hey, you haven't said a word." noted Lucchini.

"Are you okay?" asked Shirley.

Bianka nodded her head.

"I think she's just shy like Lynette." mused Eila.

Perrine walked through them and up to Bianka.

"I am Perrine H. Clostermann of Gallia." introduced Perrine.

Bianka looked up and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to met you." replied Bianka.

"Nice to hear your voice." said Shirley.

"Why did four eyes get her to open up?" asked Eila.

"Gallia and Polonia have a strong relationship. The Duchy of Warsaw and Free City and Danzig were established under Emperor Napoleon. Just three decades ago, Polonian infantry troops fought in the Gallian Army during the First Neuroi War." answered Perrine.

"I learned a bit of Gallian in my youth." noted Bianka.

"So, tell us a little about yourself." requested Yoshika.

"My father came from Lublin in Orussian Polonia while my mother came from Danzig in West Prussia." said Bianka.

"So, are you from Lublin or Danzig?" asked Lucchini.

"Actually, my parents move to Posen in the Province of Posen." answered Binaka.

"That is part of Karlsland." noted Barkhorn.

"The situation of Catholics in Orussia is not exemplary so they moved." answered

"But, the House of Hohenzollern is Lutheran, if you wanted to live under a Catholic monarchy why didn't you move to Ostmark?" asked Lynne.

"We did not care about the religion of the monarchy, we wanted religious tolerance. Besides Posen has a Polonian ppulation." answered Bianka.

Bianaka then yawned.

"You must be tired, let's go unpack." said Perrine.

"Okay." agreed Bianka.

"You'll be staying with me." added the Gallian witch.

Bianka smiled a bit at this.

"That sounds nice." said the Polonian witch.

 

Bianka went to her room and got unpacked. Perrine then showed her around the base. Eventually the two wound up at the mess hall, where all of the witches had dinner. After that, everyone headed to the bath (save Minna and Sakamoto) where they began to talk. However, everyone went silent when Perrine entered with Bianka hiding behind her back.

"It's okay Bianka. You don't have to hide." said Hartmann.

"Um, okay." said Bianka weakly.

Perrine and Bianka discarded their towels and entered the water.

"This water is nice." noted Bianka.

"This is Sanya. You never really got the chance to talk earlier." said Eila.

"Hello." said Sanya.

"Hello." replied Bianka.

"I though you didn't like Orussia." said Lucchini, nestled between Shirley's breasts.

"I never said that." said Bianka.

"Polonians have been been subject to cultural assimilation by the Orussian government. Other minorities have suffered the same fate." explained Perrine.

"A lot of countries have done that." shrugged Shirley.

"Tell us a little more about yourself." requested Yoshika.

"Um...there is not much to tell." replied Bianka.

"There has to be something to say." said Hartmann.

Perrine placed her hand on Bianka's shoulder.

"It's okay Bianka." said Perrine.

Bianka smiled a bit and nodded.

"I like to read a bit. I also love football. My favorite club is Kolejorz." stated Bianka.

"What's that?" asked Lucchini curious.

"It means 'The Raiwayman'. It is the nickname." answered Bianka.

"Oh that makes sense." replied Lucchini, with a grin.

"What else?" asked Yoshika.

"I like frogs. They're just something I like." answered Bianka.

"I had frogs at the pond in my home." noted Lynne.

"Really. You're so lucky." said Bianka.

"I have a lot of animals around my house." noted Yoshika.

"I'm glad you've come out of your shell." said Shirley.

Bianka realized what she was doing ducked under the water.

"It's okay Bianka." said Perrine.

"Please come out." requested Hartmann.

"I'm fine." said Bianka.

"Bianka, there is no need to be shy." said Perrine.

Bianka thought for a moment before rising back up.

"It seems like you two have formed a bond." noted a familiar voice.

Everyone looked to see Sakamoto entering the bath.

"Major. I'm...I..." stammered Perrine.

"Perrine, I am really happy to see you and Bianka getting along." said Sakamoto.

"It is nothing ma'am." replied Perrine blushing.

Eila rolled her eyes as this sight.

"Bianka, how are you doing?" asked Sakamoto.

"I'm...okay." answered Bianka.

"I hope you rest well tonight, because tomorrow you'll spend the whole day training.

Several other witches sighed while Sakamoto laughed.

"Excellent." stated Barkhorn.

"Of course you would say that." said Hartmann flatly.

Bianka put her hand on Perrine's shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Perrine.

"Let's go. I'm not comfortable with this many people." answered Bianka.

Perrine nodded her head in affirmation.

"We're going to get out now." said Perrine.

"Goodbye." added Bianka softly.

 

The two exited the bath and got dressed back into their regular clothing. They then departed and made there way to Perrine and now Bianka's room. Bianka had been so busy touring the base she only had was ale to unpack. Perrine helped her and they finished quickly then the two girls then changed into their nighties. Bianka dropped on her knees and clasped her hands together.

Our father, who art in heaven

Hallowed be thy name.

Thy kingdom come,

Thy will be done on earth, as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread,

And forgive our trespasses

As we forgive those

who trespass against us

and lead us not into temptation

but deliver us from evil, Amen

"The Lord's Prayer." noted Perrine.

"I've been able to recite it since I was a little girl." said Bianka.

"I was taught in Sunday school. But, I haven't recited it much lately." said Perrine.

"Because of what happened to Gallia?" asked Bianka.

"Yes." answered Perrine.

"Polonia has not been independence since 1795. I know what it is like not to have a homeland to call my own." said Bianka.

"That is true." sighed Perrine.

"My father was a member of the National-Democratic Party, my great-great-grandfather fought in the January Uprising, my great-great-great-grandfather fought in the November Uprising and my great-great-great-great-grandfather fought in the Polish Legions under Emperor Napoleon. We've never been able to see an independent Polonia." explained Bianka.

"I guess I have been selfish." sighed Perrine.

"Not true. It is fine to miss your homeland." replied Bianka.

"I have a homeland, but you do not." noted Perrine.

"That is true, but Perrine you should not feel alone." said Bianka.

The two witches shared a quick hug before Perrine broke it just as quickly.

"I'm sorry." said Perrine blushing.

"It is fine." replied Bianka, with a wave of her hand.

"I don't know why, but I feel comfortable around you." said Perrine.

"I wish I could say the same." thought Bianka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will focus on Bianka settling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

The sun shone brightly over the Romagan sky as a new day began. Perrine and Bianka awoke in their room and greeted the new day. Bianka quickly got onto her knees and said a prayer. Bianka and Perrine headed to the baths where they were met by other girls. They then got dressed and had breakfast. After they were finished, Perrine led Bianka outside where Sakamoto stood waiting.

"Good to see you girls. Flying Officer Kowalski, since you are new to our outfit I want to see what you have. I want you and Lieutenant Clostermann to give me ten laps." said the Major.

"Yes ma'am!" called the two.

Perrine and Bianka began running their laps. They were fine at first, but about halfway bothn began getting winded.

"I...cant...go...much further..." panted Bianka.

"My legs are killing me. But, we mustn't waiver!"declared Perrine.

"Okay." said Bianka, nodding her head.

The two finished their ten laps and collapse to the ground.

"Nice work. Your endurance is at an acceptable level." said Sakamoto.

Bianka sat up and turned to see another of her comrades walking over.

"Not bad rookie. But, there's always room for improvement." said Barkhorn.

"Thank you. I guess." said Bianka.

"With all due respect Captain, I believe that Officer Kowalski is trying her very best." said Perrine.

Barkhorn blinked in surprised at this response.

"I am impressed Perrine." said Sakamoto.

Perrine blushed slightly at this compliment.

"Thank you." whispered Bianka.

"You problem." whispered Perrine.

Suddenly, a trolley carrying a pinewood box rolled over to the witches. Once it was placed down, Yoshika and Lynne leaned on the box huffing.

"A...delivery...for...Bianka." panted Lynne.

Barkhorn walked over to the box and activated her magic. She then ripped the box open revealing a Striker Unit.

"My old unit. I thought it was lost at sea." said Bianka.

"The HMS Cassandra found in while on a patrol." stated Sakamoto.

The withes looked at the Unit. They noticed multiple small symbols on the unit in black paint. The symbol was a capital 'P' with the ending morphing into a lower case 'w'.

"What's that?" asked Yoshika.

"It's called the Kotwica. It mean anchor in Polonian." answered Bianka.

"That symbol is associated with the Home Army." noted Barkhorn.

"What's that?" asked Yoshika.

"A terrorist group fighting Karlsland rule in the east." answered Barkhorn.

"We see them as freedom fighters." said Bianka.

"Did command approve of this?" asked Barkhorn.

"Yes. Everyone in my old unit had these." answered Bianka.

"Trying to undermine the territorial integrity of Karlsland." scoffed Barkhorn.

"You have a lot of these." noted Lynne.

"One-hundred twenty-nine to be exact." stated Perrine.

"That's co cool!" declared Yoshika.

"It is nothing." said Bianka softly.

"I recall reading you had the most kills of your outfit." mused Sakamoto.

"Not bad." admitted Barkhorn.

"I had set up targets for Bianka to hit. But, I have a better idea." said Sakamoto.

"What is that Major?" asked Perrine.

"Miyafuji and Lynette! You two will duel with Perrine and Officer Kowalski!" ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied Yoshika and Lynne in unison.

"Officer Kowalski, I want you to use your magic on the targets." said Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied Binaka.

Sakamoto looked over and saw two male soldiers.

"You two. Move this Unit into the hanger." ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the two.

 

The witches went to the hanger and got into their Striker units. Bianka had her unit moved to the hanger by the two soldiers and got into it. Bianka had her familiar revealed to be the Polonian Lowland Sheepdog.

"You two take off first and we will follow." said Perrine.

Yoshika and Lynne shot off and as soon as they were gone, Perrine turned her attention to Bianka.

"Are you ready?" asked Perrine.

"Yes." answered Bianka.

The two witches shot off and soon had Yoshika and Lynne in sight.

"Target sighted." noted Perrine.

"Um...I have an idea." said Bianka softly.

"Go head." replied Perrine.

"I suggest we use a divide and conquer strategy. If we can divide the two and distract Lynette then you and I can team up on Yoshika. After that, we can team up on Lynne." explained Bianka.

"A classic strategy works for a reason. Let's do it." said Perrine.

"I'm going to go ahead. It's part of my plan." said Bianka.

Bianka went down and took off. Perrine continued and was right on the tail of Lynne and Yoshika.

"Perrine is right behind us." noted Lynne with concern.

Lynne and Yoshika sped up to lose Perrine, but Bianka appeared right in front of them.

"Look on!" cried Yoshika.

Yoshika went right and Lynnette went left just as Bianka planned.

"Let's go." said Perrine.

Yoshika looked behind her and realized she was outnumbered. The Fuso witch attempted to out speed the two, but they made gain.

"Fire!" cried Perrine.

Perrine and Bianka both fired their paintball guns and hit Yoshika.

"Oh man." sighed Yoshika.

"Yoshika!" called out Lynne.

The witches turned their attention to Lynne who was racing over to find Yoshika. As soon as she saw Perrine and Bianka, Lynne realized she had walked into a trap.

"Uh oh." said Lynne.

Perrine and Bianka fired and hit Lynne.

"We did it." said Bianka happily.

"Congratulations you two." said Yoshika.

"It was Bianka'a strategy." noted Perrine.

"It was nothing." said Bianka blushing.

"Don't be so modest. You were amazing." said Perrine.

"What about the targets?" asked Lynne.

"Oh yes. Bianka you need to his those targets." said Perrine.

Bianka turned and faced the targets Sakamoto had set up. Electric currents began to surround Bianka and gather in the hands. Bianka fired the electricity from her hands and they destroyed the targets.

"So cool!" declared Yoshika.

"That is impressive. Actually, you and I have very similar magic." said Perrine.

The four witches flew back to the base and landed. Sakamoto was waiting for them.

"Very well done Officer Kowalski. You are an amazing fighter." said Sakamoto.

"It was nothing ma'am." said Bianka.

"You should take pride in your success." said Barkhorn.

"I noticed your magic is similar to Perrine." noted Sakamoto.

"Oh really." said Bianka.

"Indeed. I refer to my magic as Torrene." said Perrine.

"I don't have a name for mine." said Bianka.

"That doesn't matter." said Barhorn dismissively.

"Perrine, it seems like you and Officer Kowalski are friendly." stated Sakamoto.

"Indeed ma'am." replied Perrine.

"I want you to take her under your wing. Keep an eye on her." said Sakamoto, "At least until she settles in."

"Yes ma'am!" cried Perrine, jubilant.

"Dismissed!" called Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." said the other four witches.

 

The witches departed and went about their daily duties. Bianka and Perrine helped Yoshika and Lynne with the laundry and a few other chores. Once they finished, a cardboard box package arrived, so all four went to Perrine's and Bianka's room. Abover her bed, Bianka had set up a bed and hung the Poloniana white-red horizontal bicolor above her bed.

"What is it?" asked Lynne.

"I don't know." answered Bianka.

Bianka placed the package on the bed and opened. A small handheld statue of a woman cloaked in white was in the package.

"Who's that?" asked Yoshika.

"The Virgin Mary." answered Bianka.

"Why do you have a statue of her?" asked Yoshika.

"The Virgin Mary gave birth to our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ." answered Bianka.

Bianka placed the state on a window sill. Yoshika noticed a few other items there with it.

"Are those more Christian things?" asked Yoshika.

Bianka picked up a wooden crucifix and showed it to Yoshika.

"This is Jesus Christ. He was sent to Earth to atone for our sins." answered Bianka.

"Why he is nailed to that?" asked Yoshika.

"He died for our sins. His death allowed entry to Heaven." answered Bianka.

"So...he had to die?" asked Yoshika perplexed.

"Yes. He knew would die and accepted his fate." answered Bianka.

Bianka placed the crucifix down an picked up a row of beads.

"This the Rosary. It is the prayer beads used by Catholics." said Bianka.

"Cool." said Yoshika.

Bianka placed the Rosary and picked up a picture.

"This is Jesus Christ." said Bianka.

"Of course it's only an artist's depiction." added Perrine.

"I guess Christianity is not common is Fuso." noted Bianka.

"Shintoism is the state religion." stated Yoshika.

Bianka placed the picture back down.

"You're really religious." noted Yoshika.

"Polonians are devout Catholics." said Bianka.

Yoshika stepped back and suddenly felt something under her foot. Looking down, she saw an assault rifle on the floor.

"That's my Browning wz. 19. It's the weapon I use in battle. It came in today." explained Bianka.

Bianka picked the gun up and placed it by her bed.

"I'll take it to the hanger later." said Bianka.

"Why didn't you bring it early?" asked Lynne.

"It arrived just as I was getting dressed. I didn't expect to go to the hanger." answered Bianka.

"Do you have any other weapons?" asked Perrine.

"I have a Wz. 35 anti-tank rifle, a Blyskawica submachine gun and a Nagant wz. 30 revolver." answered Bianka.

"I assume they are already in the hanger." said Perrine.

"They are." confirmed Bianka.

"Bianka, tell us a little about yourself." requested Lynne.

"I'd rather not." said Bianka.

"Why?" ased Yoshika.

"I...don't feel comfortable." answered Bianka.

"Bianka is just settling in. She needs to get more comfortable." added Perrine.

"I understand." said Lynne.

"Totally. I felt the same when I first arrived." said Yoshika.

"I think it is time Bianka and I settle in." stated Perrine.

"Um...okay." said Yoshika.

"Alone." clarified Perrine.

"Oh okay. We'll see you two later." said Yoshika.

"Goodbye." said Lynne.

"Goodbye." said Bianka.

The two left leaving Bianka and Perrine alone. Bianka sighed and laid down on her bed.

"They're nice." said Bianka.

"I hope you'll open up more." said Perrine.

"Maybe. I don't know." replied Bianka.

"You impressed me today." said Perrine.

"What do you mean?" asked Bianka.

"You did really well today in training." answered Perrine.

"I guess so. said Bianka.

"After what happened to your comrades...just taking off again is a great feat." stated Perrine.

"Oh." said Bianka weakly.

"No matter what, you can count on me." said Perrine.

Bianka smiled at this.

"Thank you Perrine." said Bianka grateful.

Perrine turned and walked off as Bianka closed her eyes.

"They could never forgive me." thought Bianka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter two finished. Next time, we cover the events of "Hard, Fast, Amazing!". Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the events of "Hard, Fast, Amazing".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the third chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

The sun shone brightly over the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. In their shared room, both Perrine and Bianka stirred and slowly awoke. The two yawned and stretched as they got up.

"Good morning." said Perrine.

"Good morning." replied Bianka.

"How are you feeling?" asked Perrine.

"I'm fine." answered Bianka.

"I mean...after yesterday." said Perrine.

"I don't understand." replied Bianka.

"Your took part in that training session yesterday. That had to be hard after what happened..." explained Perrine, trailing off.

"Oh." winced Bianka.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch a nerve." said Perrine.

Binaka simply shook her head.

"It's fine Perrine." said Bianka.

"Good. I don't want to upset you." sighed Perrine.

"Please just drop it." requested Bianka.

"That is fine." said Perrine.

Perrine bit her lower lip when suddenly a horn outside caught their attention.

"It's too early for such a ruckus." said Perrine.

Bianka went to the window and saw a truck outside.

"Perrine, do you know what's going on?" asked Bianka.

"We're getting a "special delivery" from Neue Karlsland." answered Perrine.

"Let's go to the bath." said Bianka.

Bianka turned her head and walked away.

"Fine." agreed Perrine.

 

Bianka and Perrine headed to the bath and washed up. Once they were finished, the two headed back to their room and Bianka unpacked with help from Perrine. Once they were finished, the two left and went looking for the others. They found Yoshika, Lynette, Barkhorn, Hartmann, Lucchini and Shirley in the hanger with a new type of Striker.

"Is that our delivery?" asked Perrine.

"Yeah. It's called a Jet Striker." answered Hartmann.

Perrine umped back upon seeing Hartmann.

"Lieutenant, why are you so underdressed?" asked Perrine.

"It's hot." answered Hartmann.

"You Liberions are too free spirited!" snapped Barkhorn.

"Well you have a stick up your ass!" snapped Shirley.

"Oh my." said Bianka concerned.

"Don't worry. Those two argue all the time." answered Perrine.

"Come on!" called Lucchini.

Lynnette, Yoshika, Perrine and Bianchi followed the Romanga girl outside. Moments later, the hanger door opened.

"Ready Yankee?" asked Barkhorn.

"Prepare to eat my dust." answered Shirley.

"What's all the excitement about girls?" asked Perrine.

"It seems Barkhorn and Shirley are made at each other again for some reason." answered Lynne.

"They decided to see who can fly higher! Go Shirley!" called out Lucchini.

"Does this happen often?" asked Bianka.

Lynne, Yoshika and Lucchini were taken aback.

"Yes." answered Perrine.

"I...didn't see you there." confessed Yoshika.

"That happens a lot." muttered Bianka.

They watched as the two raced up.

"How will we tell who has won?" asked Bianka.

"Eila and Sanya are in their Strikers. They'll tell us." answered Yoshika.

The witches waited until they saw Bakhorn and Shirley return. Barkhorn arrived first.

"Victory tatses so sweet." said Barkhorn.

Shirley arrived next with a look of amazement and surprise on her face.

"No! No! No! This isn't right!" cried Lucchini.

"It's okay Francesca. Nobody can win all the time." said Shirley.

"Speak for yourself." scoffed Barkhorn.

Shirley have Barkhorn a glaring look so Yoshika decided to quickly defuse the situation.

"Food is ready. Let's go eat." proposed the Fuosan witch.

"I am famished after my triumph." said Barkhorn.

Keep talking Barkhorn!" snapped Shirley.

 

The witches had headed inside and found the food Yoshika and Lynette had prepared. They gathered their portions and sat down to eat. Bianka made sure to say a silent prayer before eating. Things where fine until Shirley purposefully picked a piece of food Barkhorn was going for.

"Yoink." said Shirley, making her swipe, "Hey I win. Ha ha."

Barkhorn grabbed another piece of food with her fork.

"Yeah. Shirley you are so transparent." said Barkhorn.

"Ah yummy!" declared Shirley, swallowing her morsel.

"It's okay. You'll get her next time." said Lucchini.

"Um yeah. I'm the sound breaker." replied Shirley confident.

"So Bianka, how are you?" asked Yoshika.

Bianka let out a small squeak with surprise.

"I'm okay." answered the Polonian.

"She just arrived. Give her a break." said Perrine.

"Geeze four eyes, I've never seen you take to a newbie like this." said Eila, walking over.

"I find Bianka to be a strong witch and an agreeable person." said Perrine.

"You wanna go!" snapped Shirley.

The Liberion jumped up and got in the face of the Karlsland comrade.

"I do." replied Barkhorn.

 

Barkhorn and Shirley got back up. The two witches agreed on a new challenge and got into their Striker units while the others waited. Shirley activated her Striker and grabbed her gun.

"You think you'll be able to fly carrying all that stuff?" asked Yoshika.

"Don't worry about me. My P- 51 is a superstar. This baby can handle pretty much anything you throw at it." answered Shirley.

"What's the competition now?" asked Perrine.

"They said it's a weight contest. They're going to see how much weight heir Strikers can carry." answered Lynne.

"Shirley is at a disadvantage. All that extra weight on her chest will surely be working against her." said Perrine.

Bianka noticed Lynne grabbing her own large bust while Yoshika gave her a look.

"Sorry about the wait." said Barkhorn.

The girls looked over and saw Barkhorn was carrying not only her gun, but an entire arsenal.

"Are you sure you can carry that much Captain Barkhorn?" asked Yoshika.

"Yup. Not a problem." answered Barkhorn confident.

"Oh come on. There's no way you're going to be able to fly like that." replied Shirley.

 

The duo had their competition with Barkhorn once again winning.

Later that night, the witches where gathered in the hanger for diner. Yoshika noticed that Barkhorn seemed to be exhausted.

The next day Barkhorn and Shirley where at it again with another race between them. Things where going fine until Barkhorn lost consciousness and had to be rescued which resulted in the Jet Striker being off limits.

Later, that Perrine and Bianka got ready for bed with the memory of today's incident fresh in their minds.

"I am glad Captain Barkhorn seems to be okay." said Bianka.

"Yeah. Karlsland and Gallia don't have the best history; but her Hartmann and Minna are good people." agreed Perrine.

"They same with Karlsland and Polonia." noted Bianka.

"So Bianka...are you willing to talk now?" asked Perrine, "Remember, your conversation from the other day?"

Bianka winced knowing exactly what Perrine was talking about.

"No. I don't think I ever will." answered Bianka.

The Polonian witches climbed into bed and threw the covers over herself.

"I'm here to talk if you need it." said Perrine.

Bianka threw the blanket slightly back and poked her head out.

"Thank you." said the Polonian witch.

 

The two girls awoke and went about their business the next day. They met up with Yoshika and Lynne who both voiced concern over Barkhorn. After a bit, Lynne and Yoshika went to find the Karlslander. A short time after an enemy bogie was picked up on radar and the witches raced to the hanger. Minna, Yoshika and Lynne stayed behind at the base to act as reinforcements. They deployed and raced off to battle the Neuroi. As they closed in, Hartmann flew close to Binaka.

"You ready for your first battle with our outfit?" asked Hartmann.

"Yes." answered Bianka, firmly grasping her Browning wz. 1928.

"Lieutenant Hartmann, back in line!" called Sakamoto.

Hartmann returned to formation as Minna gave directions to Sakamoto.

"You'll do great." said Perrine.

"I'm sure." replied Bianka.

Perrine looked down and noticed Bianka's hands where trembling.

"Bi-" began Perrine.

Perrine was unable to finish her sentence as they came across the Neuroi.

"I'll have to talk to her later." thought Perrine.

The Neuroi suddenly broke apart as four pieces shot off in ever direction while a fifth piece remained in place.

"Six against five. We have the advantage." noted Hartmann.

"Alright. Go shoot them down." ordered Sakamoto.

The witches broke off and began their attack. Sakamoto quickly informed Shirley where the core was before joining the assault herself.

"Stick with me!" called Perrine.

"Okay." replied Bianka.

The Gallian and Polonian began to close in on their target.

"Let's double team the Neuroi. Two on one gives us the number advantage." said Perrine.

"Roger." replied Bianka.

The two began their dual attack on the Neuroi. Binaka flew below the Neuroi while Perrine flew above it.

Perrine as close to the Neuroi as possible and and fired on the it The Neuroi fired at her, but she managed to dodge them. She kept battling but, noticed she was the only one firing.

"Bianka." said Perrine.

The Gallian witch flew over and found her comrade frozen like a deer in the headlights. The Neuroi fired a beam which was headed right for her.

"Bianka!" cried Perrine.

Perrine raced over and threw up her shield blocking the attack. Up close, Perrine saw that Bianka's hands where shaking badly.

"Bianka. Bianka." said Perrine.

Bianka suddenly shook her head.

"Thank you." said Bianka.

The Neuroi fired again and the two scrambled. However, Perrine came close to being hit.

"Perrine!" cried Bianka.

An enraged Bianka used her magic Thunder which devastated the Neuroi. Vulnerable, Bianka fired off a round from her Browning wz. 1928 which reduced the Neuroi piece into fragments.

"Nice shot." said Perrine.

"Yes, but we didn't hit the core." noted Bianka.

The two witches looked over to Shirley who was chasing the final remnant of the Neuroi.

"I hope she can get it." said Bianka.

"You're looking at the first person to break the sound barrier. This will be no sweat." replied Perrine.

The Neuroi split in two and trapped Shirley. Just when it seemed the Liberion was in trouble, several bullets rang out and shattered one of the Neuroi pieces.

"It's Captain Barkhorn." noted a surprised Bianka

Barkhorn sped by donning the Jet Striker. She continued to fire destroying the Neuroi and the core. The other members of the 501st who had joined the battle came over to where Perrine and Bianka where.

"Am I wrong, or wasn't the Jet Striker forbidden?" asked Perrine.

"No you're not wrong. She's an idiot." answered Sakamoto.

The witches couldn't help but notice the Jet Striker was continuing to fly. Minna realized that it was out of control.

"Shirley go!" ordered Sakamoto.

"I'm on it!" called Shirley.

Shirley raced off and managed to reach Barkhorn. Shirley used the safety eject which caused the Jet Striker to fall of while Barkhorn nuzzled up in her bosom.

"My boobies! My boobies! My boobies! Get your face out of my chest!" cried a jealous Lucchini.

 

Everyone returned to the base where Minna was waiting. Minna and Sakamoto thoroughly chewed out Barkhorn and put her potato peeling duty. Being the diligent solider she was, Barkhorn accepted hr punishment and went to work. A few hours later, Eila and Sanya awoke and arrived in the hanger just as the Jet Striker remnants where being fished out of the Adriatic Sea. Yoshika filled the two in what they missed.

"Why does everything exciting happen while where asleep?" asked Eila.

"It's in pieces." noted Sanya.

"I consider it a blessing. That things was out of control." said Perrine.

"Yes. As is the person who used it." agreed Sakamoto.

Shirley sat nearby leaning back in a chair.

"Yeah, but she's the only reason we beat that Neuroi. You could go a little easier on her." said the Liberion.

"Rules are rules. Sorry." said Minna.

"However, this is the first time she's disobeyed a direct order isn't it?" asked Sakamoto.

Suddenly, another girl looking just like Hartmann joined them.

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused." said the girl.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Sakamoto.

"This has nothing to do with you Hartmann." added Shirley.

However, Bianka noticed something the others didn't.

"She's wearing glasses." said the Polonian softly.

"Oh no. Actually..." began the girl.

Lynne and Yoshika came over and cut them off.

"Okay girls, we've got food if you're hungry." said Lynne.

The two laid out the dishes which consisted of a lot of potatoes.

"We just received a lot of potatoes so I tried to make a lot of dishes out of them." said Yoshika.

Yoshika grabbed a container off the table.

"Here you go Hartmann. These are fries." said Yoshika.

"Thank you." said the girl.

Hartmann grabbed a fry as Yoshika noticed something.

"Wait have you always worn glasses?" asked Yoshika.

"Yes. I have." answered Hartmann.

Suddenly, Hartmann came up from behind Yoshika.

"Oh yummy." said Hartmann.

Yoshika turned around.

"Oh Hartmann. You can have some if you want." offered Yoshika.

A moment of realization followed as it became clear there were two Hartmanns.

"Hello Erica. Good to see you." said the bespectacled Hartmann.

"Ursula. Hey sister." replied Hartmann.

"Sister!" cried the others.

Minna walked up behind the bespectacled Hartmann.

"I'd like you to me Lieutenant Ursula Hartmann. Otherwise known as Lieutenant Erica Hartmann's twin sister." explained Minna.

"Twin sister." said the others.

"She's a member of the staff that developed the Jet Striker." added Minna.

"I wanted to apologize." said Ursula, stepping forward, "Captain Barkhorn, I am sorry the Jet Striker caused and be know we where completely unaware of the Jet Striker's fatal flaws."

"It was just a prototype anyway. So don't worry." replied Barkhorn, "I feel like I should apologize to you for destroying it."

"Not at all. I'm just glad you're alright. I will take the unit back to our homeland." said Ursula.

"You came all the way here to get that?" asked Shirley.

"Yes. All though there's not much left." answered Ursula.

A large number of crates bearing potatoes was suddenly delivered.

"I also brought potatoes as an apology for the trouble." confirmed Ursula.

"Oh no. Not more potatoes." sighed Perrine.

Bianka suddenly walked over.

"Oh mine." said Bianka.

Perrine looked to Bianka and her mood changed from displeasure from to concern...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We'll leave it there. I know the plot kind of got in the way but, I did manage to put more character development in there so I hope you guys are okay with this. Next time, Bianka continues trying to fit in. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will pickup where we left off last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with fourth chapter of this story.

Thanks to my beat reader Makuharifan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

Following the battle, the witches all returned to doing their own thing. Bianka and Perrine returned to their shared room where Bianka laid down on her bed. Perrine walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"That was a crazy battle." said Perrine.

"I guess it's a good thing Captain Barkhorn took the Jet Striker out." mused Bianka.

"That thing was a menace." said Perrine.

"It was definitely out of control." agreed Bianka.

Perrine let out a sigh.

"Bianka, are you okay?" asked Perrine.

Bianka winced at this.

"I'm fine." answered Bianka.

"You froze in battle." noted Perrine.

"I guess I let you down." sighed BIanka.

"I don't care about that." said Perrine.

Bianka looked up in surprise.

"I just want to know what is bothering you." said the Gallian.

"Nothing is wrong." said Bianka.

"I saw the terror in your eyes." said Perrine, with clear concern.

"I don't want to talk." said Bianka.

"Please. You can tell me." replied Perrine.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it." said Bianka.

"Are you sure?" asked Perrine.

"Yes." answered Bianka.

Perrine decided not to push the situation at the moment.

"I'm here if you want to talk." said Perrine.

 

The two spent the rest of the day relaxing before going to sleep. They awoke, bathed and eat the next morning. After this, the two had two split up and Bianka wandered around the base. This proved to be a mistake as she bumped into Sakamoto. Realizing the Polonian had nothing to do, the Major decided she could use some extra training. Thus, Bianka spent the next hour undergoing training exercises with Lynette and Yoshika. After running twenty laps, the three collapsed to the ground.

"Well done ladies." said Sakamoto.

"I...can't...move..." huffed Yoshika.

"My...legs...hurt..." panted Lynne.

"I'm exhausted." sighed Bianka.

"Flying Officer Kowalski, you have impressive stamina."said Sakamoto.

"It is nothing ma'am." replied Bianka.

"I recall reading you outperformed you comrades in physical activities." noted Sakamoto.

"Well, I play football a lot so that my be why." said Bianka.

"That's so cool." said Yoshika.

"It's really nothing." said Bianka.

"While visiting relatives, I went to a match where Manchester United F.C. defeated Liverpool F.C. in Manchester." noted Lynne.

Bianka stood up and tried to creep away.

"Where are you going?" asked Lynne.

"No where." answered Bianka.

"Hey, do you want to help us cook dinner later?" asked Yoshika.

"I can't cook." answered Bianka.

"I'm sure you're fine." said Lynne.

"There were other comrades who cooked." said Bianka softly.

A moment of solemn silence followed.

"Then, you can help us another way." said Yoshika.

"How?" asked Bianka curious.

"We just need recipes. I've never had Polonian food before and I'd really like to try it." answered Yoshika smiling.

Bianka gave a faint smile and shook her head.

"Not now." said Bianka quietly.

 

Binaka left and wandered about the base for a bit. She headed down one of the base's hallways when music suddenly caught her ear. Bianka followed the music to the garage where she popped her head in. Shirley was wearing only her underwear and was working on her Striker unit. A radio nearby was playing the music.

"That was "My Dreams Are Getting Better All The Time" by the Les Brown Orchestra. We'll be right back after this word form our sponsors Camel Cigarettes." said a male voice over the radio.

Shirley looked over and noticed Bianka out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Bianka!" called Shirley.

Bianka wandered over as Lucchini awoke and jumped down from her napping place as the radio ad ended.

"Do you smoke?" asked Bianka.

"It's just the ad." answered Shirley.

"Hey Bianka, what's up?" asked Lucchini.

"I heard the song and wandered over." answered Bianka.

"It's the biggest song on the Billboard charts right now." noted Shirley.

Bianka looked over and noticed something missing.

"So Ursula took the Jet Striker remains." said Bianka.

"Good riddance. I don't care if Jet Strikers are the future, I'm sticking with my old reliable baby." stated Shirley.

Suddenly, a beeping noise came over the radio.

"Breaking news from Washington D.C. that we just received here, it is my solemn duty to report that President Franklin Delano Roosevelt has died." reported the man.

"Oh shit!" cried Shirley.

The three listened as the death of the President of the United States became the main topic of discussion.

"What happens now?" asked Bianka.

"Vice President Harry S. Truman become the President." answered Shirley.

"He was the President forever!" declared Lucchini.

"Only twelve years. He beat New York Governor Thomas Dewey last year." clarified Shirley.

"Do you think he'll challenge Truman again?" asked Lucchini.

"Probably. But, I don't think Dewey will win." answered Shirley.

"Whose the President of Polonia?" asked Lucchini.

"We don't have one. Polonian political parties don't exist." answered Bianka.

 

Bianka stayed for a bit before leaving. Bianka caught up with both Yoshika and Lynne who she helped with laundry. She then headed back to her bedroom hoping to lay down for a bit. However, she heard a voice calling and decided to follow it. Bianka found Captain Barkhorn wandering around the halls.

"Flight Officer Kowalski, have you seen Lieutenant Hartmann?" asked Barkhorn.

"No ma'am." answered Bianka.

Barkhorn thought for a moment.

"If I know Erica, she's in her bed." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn stopped and eyed Bianka.

"Flying Officer Kowalski, come with me." ordered Barkhorn.

The two walked and headed to the room Barkhorn and Hartmann shared. Barkhorn flung open the door revealing Hartmann sleeping under a dirty shirt.

"Hartmann! Wake up this moment!" ordered Barkhorn.

"I don't wanna." said Hartmann.

"I am coming over this Siegfried Line and you better get up." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn crossed the line she erected and marched over to Hartmann.

"Are you wearing panties?" asked Barkhorn.

"I think so." answered Hartmann.

Barkhorn pulled the shirt off revealing she did have panties on.

"Get up." said Barkhorn forcefully.

Hartmann peered over and noticed Bianka.

"Hey Bianka." said Hartmann.

"Hello." replied the Polonian.

Hartmann sat up and yawned.

"Captain Barkhorn told me to accompany here." noted Bianka.

Barkhorn turned and shot Bianka a glare.

"Stand down Flying Officer." ordered Barkhorn.

"Yes ma'am." said Bianka meekly.

Hartmann yawned and scratched her side.

"Did I miss anything?" asked the blond.

"The President of Liberion died." answered BIanka.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Hartmann.

"A radio. I was with Shirley." answered Bianka.

"Pathetic democracy." said Barkhorn.

"Karlsland had political parties and a Chancellor." noted Hartmann.

"Yes, but Kaiser Frederick IV stands tall. Just like Kaiser Wilhelm II." stated Barkhorn.

"Hey Bianka, do you back a political party?" asked Hartmann.

"We back the Polonian Socialist Party, but its illegal." answered Bianka.

"That's because they pose a threat to Karlsland hegemony over what they call Polonia." said Barkhorn.

"Hey Trude, do you back a political party?" asked Hartmann.

"What type of question is that?" asked Barkhorn.

"A good one." came a voice.

The three girls turned to see Minna in the doorway. Barkhorn stood at attention.

"I overheard you while I was walking by." said Minna, "I support the Karlsland Democratic Party."

"But, they're a republican party." noted a surprise Barkhorn

"I'm loyal to the Kaiser, but I wouldn't mind a republic. I mostly support them because they're more liberal." explained Minna.

"I support the Social Democratic Party." said Hartmann.

"Mein Gott! You're a damn socialist!" exclaimed Barkhorn.

"I agree with their platform." shrugged Hartmann.

"If I had to support one party, it would have to be the Karlsland National People's Party." said Barkhorn.

"Aren't they antisemitic?" asked Bianka.

Barkhorn winced slightly at this.

"I am not antisemitic. I only support them because they are conservative, nationalist and monarchist." answered Barkhorn.

 

The four talked for a bit more. Bianka put her two cents in, but felt like she was being shut down by Barkhorn a few times. Bianka decided to leave and helped around the base when she could. Bianka took a break and stopped in a hallway so she could watch the sunset. As she did, Bianka heard footsteps behind her and turned to find Eila and Sanya.

"Hello." said Bianka.

"Hello." replied Sanya.

"We miss anything?" asked Eila.

"The President of the United States died." answered Bianka.

"That is unfortunate." said Sanya.

"Yes. Shirley said the Vice President will take over." said Bianka.

Eila stepped forward a bit to put distance between Bianka and Sanya.

"I also talk with Minna, Hartmann and Barkhorn about political parties." noted Bianka.

"Really." said a surprised Eila.

"I helped Barkhorn find Hartmann and the subject came up." explained Bianka.

"How did Minna get involved?" asked Eila.

"She overheard us walking by." answered Bianka.

"Interesting." voiced Sanya.

"What parties do you two back?" asked Bianka.

"I support the National Coalition Party." answered Eila.

"My family supported the Constitutional Democratic Party." added Sanya.

"Fascinating." said Bianka.

"My family has supported the National Coalition Party too." noted Eila, "Ever since independence..."

Eila trailed off and gave a glance to Sanya.

"Was that because Soumous was part of Orussia?" asked Bianka.

"Yeah. The history four countries does make things...sticky." answered Eila, scratching the back of her head.

"Much of Polonia was lost to Orussia in the 18th Century." noted Bianka.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your homeland." said Sanya.

"I don't blame you. This happened a long time ago and you can't control what your government does." replied Bianka.

 

The girls talked for a bit before they parted so Eila and Sanya could perform their night patrol. Bianka got dressed and said her prayers before going to sleep. Perrine walked in having already gotten ready for bed herself.

"How was your day?" asked Bianka.

"Fine." answered Perrine.

"I get the feeling Captain Barkhorn doesn't like me." stated Bianka.

"Why do you say that?" asked Perrine.

"I had to do workouts earlier then I found Shirley and Lucchini in the hanger. After that, I was recruited by Barkhorn to help her find Hartmann. Commander Minna joined us." explained Bianka.

"You had the busy day." mused Perrine.

"I guess so." said Bianka.

"Back to Barkhorn." said Perrine.

"I found Hartmann, Barkhorn and Minna about political parties and politics. Barkhorn kept shutting me down." said Bianka.

"Barkhorn is though with new recruits. She was like that we me and she was like that when Yoshika joined. Don't take it too personally." advised Perrine.

"I guess so." said Bianka.

Perrine thought for a moment.

"Bianka, are you sure there's nothing you want to discuss? Anything about the last battle?" asked Perrine.

Bianka winced at this.

"No. I'm going to bed." said Bianka.

The Polonian witch got into her bed and covered herself under her blanket.

"Bianka, please talk to me." said Perrine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So we'll end the chapter there. I do like Barkhorn and I don't want you guys to get the wrong image. Next time, we cover the events of season two, episode five. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of "My Romagna" will be covered in the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was a bright and sunny day in Romagna. The members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing going about their routine business as they enjoyed the beautiful day. Bianka strolled down the hallway of the base humming to herself. Lot in thought, she almost passed by her destination - the kitchen. Bianka walked into the kitchen hoping she would be alone - alas Lynne and Yoshika were there and preparing their next meal.

"Oh, I'll just go." said Bianka.

"It's okay. We won't get in the way." said Yoshika.

Yoshika looked down and noticed something in the right hand of Bianka.

"Hey, that's your rose thingy." said Yoshika, unable to recall the name.

"It's a rosary. I said my Hail Mary and I was going to return it to my room." said Bianka.

"What's a Hail Mary?" asked Yoshika.

"It's a traditional Catholic prayer asking for the Blessed Mother to intervene in our lives." answered Bianka.

"Blessed Mother." repeated Yoshika confused.

"It's a name for the Virgin Mary." explained Bianka.

"Rome is home to the Vatican, which is the center of the Catholic Church." noted Lynne.

"Indeed. The heart the Vatican is St. Peter's Basilica which is home of Pope Pius XII." said Bianka.

Yoshika simply gave the others a blank look.

"Catholics believe the Pope is God's representative on Earth. Saint Peter was the first Pope." explained BIanka.

"Do you believe that Lynne?" asked Yoshika.

"I'm an Anglican. We're a Protestant branch of Christianity." answered Lynne.

Bianka tried to slip away hoping to go unnoticed.

"Hey Bianka, what was that you were humming?" asked Yoshika.

"The English name is "Poland is Not Yet Lost". It's a patriotic Polonian hymn." answered Bianka.

"Can you teach it to me?" asked Yoshika.

"Um...maybe." answered Bianka.

The Polonian witch turned her head.

"I can't hum it around Captain Barkhorn." mused Bianka.

"Why is that?" asked Lynne.

"She doesn't seem to like me." answered Bianka.

"Barkhorn was like that to me too. After a while she'll get better." said Yoshika.

"I hope so." sighed Bianka.

Lynne looked up and noticed the clock.

"We have to get back to cooking." said the Britannian.

The two resumed their duties. Yoshika grabbed a bag of rice and picked it up to pour into a bowl. However, only a small grain of rice dropped to plate.

"Lynne, we're out of rice!" called Yoshika.

"Again?" asked Lynne surprised.

The familiar footsteps of Major Sakamoto could suddenly be heard walking by.

"Major, can we get more rice?" asked Yoshika.

Sakamoto stopped and rested her left hand under her chin.

"It seems like everyone's needed to use the same supplies recently. This could be a problem." mused the Fusoan Major.

"What do we do now?" asked Yoshika.

Suddenly, Minna popped in holding a list.

"We're actually out of a lot more than just rice." noted Minna, "You two mind a shopping trip?"

"Shopping trip." repeated Yoshika and Lynnette.

The younger duo became enthusiastic about the idea.

"Okay." answered Yoshika and Lynne in unison.

 

Thus it was decided, Yoshika and Lynne would be part of a team headed to Rome to purchase more supplies for the base. All members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing were gathered so they may input their own requests. As they waited, Bianka noticed Hartmann was missing, but nobody else seemed to.

"From here on out we will be responsible for our own supplies. I am putting Shirley and Francesca in charge of gathering supplies. I figured this worked out since Francesca is a native and Shirley is most comfortable with the big truck." explained Minna.

"Understood." replied Shirley and Lucchini in unison.

"Sweet. It's been forever since I've driven." said Shirley.

"I apologize we can't send more of you, but we never know when the enemy is going to attack." said Sakamoto.

"We're going for a drive! We're going for a drive! We're going for drive!" cried Lucchini, hoping up and down.

"I've been dying to get off this base. This is the best assignment ever." said Shirley.

"Sergeant Bishop and Sergeant Miyafuji will go as well." said Minna.

However, the Britannian witch raised her hand.

"Excuse me, I'd like to stay here and remand on standby." said Lynne meekly.

"What? Why?" asked Yoshika.

"Fine. Sergeant Miyafuji will accompany them." said Minna.

"Understood." replied Yoshika.

Sakamoto turned and looked around.

"Flying Officer Kowalski, you will replace Sergeant Bishop." ordered the Major.

"Yes ma'am." replied Bianka.

"Francesca, we trust you to lead them." said Sakamoto.

"You can count on me!" declared Lucchini, happily.

"Miyafuji and Kowalski, stick close to Shirley and Lucchini." said Sakamoto.

"Right." said Yoshika and Bianka in unison.

"If anyone has wants something specific, let us know." said Minna.

"Something specific. We could always use new training equipment." mused Sakamoto.

"Perhaps. But I was thinking more along the lines of relaxation." clarified Minna.

"No argument here. Cause they say if you fight hard then you should play hard. And I agree." said Barkhorn.

"In that case bathes will be important in keeping up morale." said Sakamoto.

"Is training really all you girls can think of?" asked Minna, "Does anyone else have any suggestions?"

"Um, perhaps some tea." answered Lynne meekly.

"Yes. Tea time is important." agreed Minna, I was thinking a radio. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"But the transmitter we have here works fine and it's one of the best you can buy." noted Sakamoto.

"I meant one we can put in here." replied Minna, "Imagine being able to listen to music or the news. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Then that's your assignment. Understood?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yup, tea and a radio. I'm writing it down." answered Yoshika, doing just that.

"And a piano." added Eila, "Did you get that?"

Minna chuckled at the request.

"I think that will be too heavy to carry." noted the Wing Commander.

"Fine. I guess I won't be able to hear Sanya play again." sighed Eila.

Eila looked over to her Orussian comrade.

"What about you? Do you want anything?" asked the Soumous witch.

"Don't know." answered Sanya, "Why don't you ask for something for yourself."

As Sanya was uttering the last sentence, Yoshika came over to where Barkhorn was.

"What about you Barkhorn?" asked Yoshika.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." answered Barkhorn.

"K. What about a souviner for Chris?" asked Yoshika.

Barkhorn's cheeks quickly got red when her little sister was mentioned.

"Oh yeah. That'd be nice." agreed Barkhorn.

Barkhorn turned her ahead away from Yoshika

"Maybe some clothes. You know, some cute ones." mumbled the Karlslander.

"What was that?" asked Yoshika, moving over to face Barkhorn.

"I said clothes." said Barkhorn, turning away.

Yoshika again turned so she could face the blushing Barkhorn.

"We can do that." said Yoshika, "What style does she wear?"

"I don't know. Why don't you choose. She's Lucchini's size." answered Barkhorn, again turning her head.

"So we'll choose, are you sure?" asked Yoshika.

"Yeah. Whatever you get will be fine. I trust you." answered Barkhorn, inching away.

"K." replied Yoshika, jotting that down.

The Fusoan witches looked over and noticed Bianka trying to stay as hidden as possible.

"What about you Bianka?" asked Yoshika.

"Oh. I am fine. Really." answered Bianka.

"It's okay. Don't be afraid to speak up." said Perrine.

"It has been a while since I've had perogis." noted Bianka.

"What's that?" asked Yoshika.

"It's a dumpling popular in Eastern Europe, the Baltic and other places." answered Sanya.

"They sound yummy." said Lucchini.

"You'd eat anything." sighed Shirley.

"Since you're coming along, you can get the ingredients." said Yoshika.

"Okay." agreed Bianka.

"What about you Perrine?" asked Yoshika.

"No. I'm fine, thank you." answered Perrine.

"But, we never get to do this." noted Yoshika.

"You deaf?! I said I'm fine!" snapped Perrine.

Perrine stormed off slamming the down behind her.

"It's not you Yoshika. She's been donating all her pay to the Gallia Restoration Fondation lately and would rather it go to that." whispered Lynne.

"Oh Perrine." said Bianka sadly.

"I thought of something." said Lynne, "Can you get flower seeds as well as the tea?"

"Sure." answered Yoshika.

Yoshika wrote this down and looked up.

"We have to ask Hartmann what she wants." noted the Fusoan.

"I haven't seen her all day." said Barkhorn, "I bet she's sleeping."

 

Yoshika and Barkhorn left to find Hartmann. The Blond Knight of Karlsland was in her bed and requested candy. Barkhorn added an alarm clock to this hoping it would improve her getting up. Eila also added a very specific pillow request too. With everything set, the girls were ready to go. Yoshika, Bianka and Lucchini hoped in the back of the GMC CCKW while Shirley got behind the wheel. The girls left and headed toward Rome. As they passed through, the Romagna countryside the three witches in the back marveled at the view.

"It's so beautiful. I wish Lynne could have come with us." said Yoshika in awe.

Yoshika looked over to Bianka.

"Is Polonia as beautiful as this?" asked Yoshika.

"I guess." answered Bianka.

"No where is as beautiful as Romagna!" declared Lucchini.

The girls continued to admire the countryside when Yoshika suddenly noticed the truck going faster.

"Hold on!" called Lucchini.

The truck speed quite unsafely around the mountain roads. Bianka staggered to he feet and and tried her best not to fall.

"We're going to die." said Yoshika concerned.

"You mean fly!" laughed Lucchini, "Go!"

"Make it stop!" cried Yoshika.

"Hold on guys!" called Shirley.

The truck flew over a cliff and flew through the air. It crashed down on the road below and Bianka was thrown on her side hitting the Striker Unit in the back.

"Nailed it." said the Liberion.

"I don't feel good." said Yoshika wearily.

Yoshika staggered back up and noticed blood coming from Bianka's right forearm. The edge on one of the of the small wings on Lucchini's unit left a shallow gash in the arm of the Polonian witch. A stream of blood stained the floor of the truck.

"Shirley stop! Bianka is bleeding!" called Yoshika.

"Damn!" snapped Shirley.

Shirley stopped and hopped out of the cab. Yoshika used her magic to heal Bianka's arm.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I shouldn't have done that." said Shirley.

"It's okay. I know it was an accident." said Bianka.

Shirley bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"Why don't you three hop in the cab." proposed Shirley.

"Okay." replied Yoshika.

Yoshika, Luccihini and Bianka climbed into the passenger side of the truck while Shirley got back behind the wheel. Shirley drove off and they reached Rome incident free.

"My tummy hurts." moaned Yoshika, as the entered the city.

The Fusoan was still feeling the effects of Shirley's driving.

"Stop! Don't get sick Yoshika!" called Lucchini.

Yoshika sat up and got her first look at the Eternal City.

"Oh wow. We're really here." said Yoshika, taken aback by Rome's beauty.

"Is this your first time in Rome or something?" asked Lucchini.

"Yeah." answered Yoshika.

Yoshika looked over and noticed a large and old building.

"What's that?" asked the Fusoan.

"One of the old fighting coliseums." answered Lucchini.

"What's that?" asked Yoshika, pointing to another building.

"That's town hall." answered Lucchini.

"It's the most beautiful town hall ever." said Yoshika.

"You're so cute. It's like your nine." said Lucchini.

"Bianka, have you been to Rome before?" asked Yoshika.

"Once when I was little." answered Bianka.

"Rome is such a beautiful and historic city." said Shirley.

"Yes it is. And the natives are gorgeous." added Lucchini.

"I think I know what that means." chuckled Yoshika, "Let me guess, you were born here? It really is amazing."

"Yup." said Lucchini almost dreamily.

"You couldn't stop talking about Rome even when we were in an African paradise." said Shirley.

"Yes I could. I just didn't want to cause it's just that great." replied Lucchini defensively.

"Put your guns away. We're all team Rome here." said Shirley.

 

The girls drove through Rome with Yoshika in awe of the sites. Lucchini guided them to a store where she claimed they could get all of the thing that they were looking for. Yoshika and Lucchini went forward, but Shirley stopped Bianka by holding onto her sleeve. The Polonian witches stopped and looked at her Liberion comrade.

"What is wrong?" asked Bianka.

"How's your arm?" asked Shirley.

"It's fine." answered Bianka.

"You know I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm really sorry." said Shirley.

"It's fine." replied Bianka.

"Are you sure about this place?" asked Shirley.

"Yup. It's got everything you need." answered Lucchini.

The four witches headed side the store finding a treasure trove of goods.

"It's amazing!" declared Yoshika.

The girls quickly went looking for the items they needed. Shirley found a radio and quickly picked it up.

"Scratch radio off the list." said the Liberion.

"I'm getting this for me!" declared Lucchini, holding a basket of goodies.

"Did you find an alarm clock for Hartmann?" asked Shirley.

The Liberion tried to reach up, but the weight of the bag was taking its toll.

"Take this. My arm is killing me." said Shirley.

"Okay." said Lucchini, taking the bag and sitting down.

Bianka walked over to Yoshika carrying potatoes, cheese, cabbage and mushrooms.

"Here are a few ingredients. I need to find some more." said the Polonian.

"Hey, you gotta teach me how to make this." noted Yoshika.

"Sure. It's no problem." said Bianka.

Yoshika glanced at the list.

"Okay. Tea. Flowers. Now some clothes." said Yoshika.

Yoshika walked over to the clothing rack and picked a pink dress.

"Oh that'll look good on you. Get it." said Shirley.

"It's not for me. It's what Barkhorn wanted us to get." replied Yoshika.

"What? Really?" asked Shirley, "Barkhorn wanted this."

The Liberion imagined Barkhorn in the dress and began laughing.

"No. It's not for her. It's for her sister Chris." said Yoshika.

"Yeah sure!" laughed Shirley.

"Oh man." sighed Yoshika.

Lucchini yawned and looked out the window. Something clearly got her attention as she ran off.

"Um, Francesca just left." said Bianka.

Neither of the others paid attention as Shirley was laughing and Yoshika trying to convince it was for Chris.

"Um hello." said Bianka weakly.

Bianka saw Lucchini talking to a redheaded girl. The two ran off together.

"Oh man. Hey Francesca, we're almost ready." said Shirley.

It was only know that Yoshika and Shirley noticed she was gone.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Shirley.

"She ran off moments ago." said Bianka.

"Let's go find her." said Yoshika.

Yoshika and Bianka left but, Shirley saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her stop.

"Perfect." said the Liberion.

Shirley quickly purchased the item with her own money and placed in in the truck. She then joined Bianka and Yoshika.

"Well it looks like she's left and what's more she took the money we need with her." sighed Shirley.

"What?! Why?! We haven't bought any food!" cried Yoshika.

"What about the ingredients for the pierogis?" asked Bianka.

"Afraid not." answered Yoshika.

"Yeah it's annoying. But don't worry, she'll be back." sighed Shirley.

"We have to find her!" declared Yoshika.

 

The girls searched all over Rome, but they couldn't find Lucchini. They looked high and low scouring every crevasses of Rome. They also asked people on the street if they had seen her, but this provide to be fruitless as well. Overcome by hunger, they stopped to grab a bite to eat. Yoshika ordered a slice of cake while Bianka excused herself to use the restroom.

"Okay she's been eaten. I give up." sighed Shirley.

"I don't get it. We must have asked everyone we saw." said Yoshika.

Yoshika took a bite of the cake and her enthusiasm jumped up.

"It's delicious! Shirley you've got to try this! It's the best cake ever!" declared Yoshika.

"I'm too busy being dead." said Shirley.

Yoshika held up a slice of cake for Shirley.

"Here." insisted Yoshika.

The Liberion relented and took a bit of cake.

"Wow! That's the best cake ever!" declared Shirley.

"I know!" exclaimed Yoshika.

The girls waiter returned just in time to block out the view of Lucchini and Maria waling by.

"Hey, we'll have another cake. Make it two...no three. Bianka has to try this." said Shirley.

"And make it quick." added Yoshika.

The waiter left as Bianka returned.

"Did I miss anything?" asked the Polonian.

"We've found the best cake ever. The waiter is bringing us slices." answered Yoshika.

"I take it we've still had no luck finding Lucchini." said Bianka.

"No. It's not like she's gonna waltz by." sighed Shirley.

 

The three ate and enjoyed their cake which they all agreed was delicious. They then resumed their search for Lucchini re-checking the areas that they searched before. They began making their way to Vatican Hill along the Tiber river. However, as they did so the air raid siren went off. The three knew that this meant only one thing: Neuroi.

"I didn't think they'd come this far south this quickly." said Shirley.

Shirley put the pedal to the metal and roared through the streets. They reached the Vatican and Yoshika noticed something.

"I see her! On top of the tower!" cried Yoshika.

"Tower." repeated Shirley confused.

"That's St. Peter's Basilica." noted Bianka.

Shirley drove into St. Peter's Square and the three witches jumped out of the truck. They ripped off the top revealing Lucchini's Striker unit. Lucchini slide down St. Peter's Basilica and hoped into her unit. She then took off with Shirley, Yoshika and Bianka joining her.

"I've got to protect Romagna!" declared Lucchini.

"Don't get too far ahead." warned Shirley.

"I'm fine." said Lucchini.

"You can't do this alone!" shot back Shirley.

"We want to protect Romagna with you Francesca. Let's us help!" called Yoshika.

"Thanks! You're the best! Really!" declared Lucchini.

 

The Neuroi arrived and engaged the witches. Lucchini, Shirley and Yoshika were so occupied battling the Neuroi they didn't notice Bianka purposely staying back and avoiding combat. A barrage of bullets (the battle was too chaotic to determine who) exposed the core.

"There it is! Shirley, I found the core!" called Lucchini.

"Alright! Next attack!" called Shirley.

 

Lucchini, Shirley and Yoshika began their attack trying to lure the Neuroi into a trap. However, it seemed to see through their plan. It fired its beam which Yoshika blocked. Lucchini charged with her shield up blocking its attacks. Lucchini tore through the Neuroi slaying the alien being. Lucchini gave her gun to Yoshika and gave her friend a tour of Rome from the skies then introduced her to Shirley, Yoshika and Bianka. They landed and headed back to the base as the sun set arriving just after dusk.

"Hey Bianka, I got you something." said Shirley.

Shirley pulled out a candle and gave it to Bianka. A familiar female graced the candle.

"That's that woman..." noted Yoshika, "What was were name?"

"The Virgin Mary." answered Lucchini.

"I got to show you how bad I felt." said Shirley.

"Thank you very much." said Bianka.

The four witches exited the truck and started their way to the base.

"Be quit guys." said Shirley.

"Why?" asked Lucchini.

"It's late and we don't want to bother anyone." answered Shirley.

The girls walked a little bit more before Sakamoto intercepted them.

"Glad to see you back." said Sakamoto, "I assume you had a god trip."

"Um about that..." began Shirley.

Sakamoto's face from casual to stern.

"What happened?" asked Sakamoto.

"Francesca ran off and spent our money." answered Shirley.

"Unbelievable! I trusted you and you blew our money!" snapped Sakamoto.

"Sorry." said the four.

"Did Miyafuji and Kowalski have any part of this?" asked Sakamoto.

"We helped look for Francesca." answered Bianka.

"Then you two have nothing to apologize for. I will deal with Lucchini tomorrow." replied Sakamoto.

The four witches left as the crew began returning the Striker units to the hanger.

"Ma'am, you need to see this!" called one of the men.

Sakamoto walked over and looked in the back of the truck. A crimson red streak stained the floor of the truck.

"Fresh blood." noted the Major, with concern.

 

True to her word, Lucchini was made to pay for her actions. The Romagna girl was given two filled buckets of water to hold up as punishment. The girl cried at the pain her arms were in but, Sakamoto hoped she would learn a lesson. The other had gather as waited for the new Duchess of Romagna to speak. Shirley was with them, but she walked over to see how Lucchini was doing.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" cried Lucchini.

"Honestly, losing all of our money in a matter of hours." said Sakamoto, "And you didn't stop her."

Shirley winced a bit knowing this was directed to her.

"I guess its my fault for trusting you." sighed the Major, who walked away.

"Bye. Have fun scrubbing." said Shirley, who left.

Shirley walked to the others, but Sakamoto placed her hand on the shoulder of the Liberion.

"We need to talk later, Captain." whispered Sakamoto sternly.

Shirley gulped at this, knowing it was not good news.

Back in the main room, everybody was waiting for the new monarch. Yoshika gave Eila and Sanya their items and walked to Perrine.

"These are for you Perrine." said Yoshika, offering the gifts.

"Yoshika tried really hard to find them." added Bianka.

"Did you get what you needed?" asked Perrine.

Bianka shook her head sadly.

"Unfortunately not." answered Bianka, "But, It's okay."

"What are they?" asked Perrine.

"Flower seeds. Lynne though we could plant them around the base." answered Yoshika, "Wouldn't that be nice?"

"You thought of that?" asked Perrine.

"Yeah. I was hoping you could teach me to grow them...since you're so good at it." answered Lynne.

Perrine quickly turned around

"What makes you think I would do that?" asked Perrine.

"Let's go plant them together." said Yoshika.

"Please." requested Lynne.

"Um...I would like to join you...if that's okay." added Bianka.

"Very well, if you insist. First we'll need to find a sunny place to plant the marigolds. Then a shady place for the chamomile and bergamot." said Perrine.

Yoshika gave the dress they had bought to Barkhor when suddenly it was time for the Duchess' speech.

"Are you ready?" asked Minna.

The other witches crowded around to hear the Duchess.

"We interrupt this broadcast for a very important event. We understand that Maria, Duchess of the Duchy of Romagna has asked for time to address the nation on a very important subject." said a reporter.

"Did he say Maria?" asked Bianka.

"Yesterday, a terrible Neuroi attacked Rome and threatened the lived of it's citizens. However, the Neuroi was repelled thanks the actions of a small but might witch. I learned a lot from her. She risked her lives to protect her loved ones, and the citizens of Romagna. We have the strength in us if we have the heart. That's why, I will do my best to keep Romagna safe with all my strength. Thank you my dear friend...Miss Francesca Lucchini." said Duchess Maria.

"What?!" exclaimed the witches.

Outside a convoy of Romagna planes airdropped supplies onto the base, trapping poor Francesca.

"So it is with my sincerest gratitude I send a humble token of appreciation to the 501st Joint Fighter Squad." concluded Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter five finished and I hope you enjoyed it. I included the Bianka hurting her arm angle for reason and it will come up next time. I hope you guys are cool with the religious tones here because her religious beliefs are a sincere part of Bianka's character. Next time, we focus more on Bianka and possible learn a bit about her backstory. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we pick up from where we left off last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

The members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing removed the crates that Duchess Maria had air dropped to their base. Yoshika enthusiastically told Lucchini about Maria and the young Romagna witch let out a startled cry. The girls opened the crates and began unloading their contents. Only two members were absent: Sakamoto and Minna. The two were still by the radio with Sakamoto whispering to Minna. Shirley looked over and knew it was about her. Sure enough, Sakamoto beckoned Shirley over and Liberion followed. The three headed to Minna's office. Once there, Minna sat behind her desk and Sakamoto stood next to her while Shirley stood in front of the desk.

"I assume you know what this is about." began Minna.

"Yes ma'am." replied Shirley.

"How do you explain the blood, Captain?" asked Sakamoto.

"It was my fault ma'am." answered Shirley guilty.

The Fusoan and Karlslander looked examined Shirley.

"I don't see any cuts." noted Minna.

"It's not my blood." replied Shirley.

"The whose is it?" asked Minna.

"Bianka's." answered Shirley regretfully.

"I didn't see any cuts on her." noted Sakamoto.

"Miyafuji healed her." answered Shirley.

"How did she get cut?" asked Minna sternly.

"She fell and cut her arm on the propeller of Lucchini's Striker Unit." answered Shirley.

"You said it was your fault." noted Sakamoto.

Shirley nodded her head.

"I was being stupid and a jumped a ledge. Bianka fell and cut her arm when I did so." explained Shirley.

"How could be so stupid?!" exclaimed Sakamoto.

"I am very sorry ma'am." replied Shirley, clearly feeling guilty.

"Of all the reckless things you've done...this might be the worse." stated Sakamoto.

Shirley winced at this statement.

"I know. There are no excuses for my action." agreed Shirley.

Minna let out a sigh.

"It does seem like you truly regret your actions." said Minna.

"I do ma'am. I even bought a prayer candle for Bianka with my own money." noted Shirey.

A small smile came to Minna's face at this.

"You have done your best to make amends for your folly. I will credit you for that." stated Minna.

"However, you still must be punished for taking such reckless actions to begin with." stated Sakamoto.

"Agreed." said Minna.

"I will accept whatever punishment you give without dissent." stated Shirley solemnly.

Both Minna and Sakamoto were surprised by this.

"Give us a moment." requested Minna.

Minna and Sakamoto huddled together and whispered for a minute while Shirley waited anxiously. Finally, the two witches ended their huddle.

"We've had a talk and we've come up with a punishment suitable for the situation." began Minna.

"Until further notice your driving privilege is revoked." stated Sakamoto.

Shirley winced at this knowing they had gotten her where it hurts.

"Also, you'll be confined to your room for twelve hours. It will begin at 7:00 hours and ended at 19:00 hours." added Minna.

"Finally, you are not to leave the base for any reason until further notice." said Sakamoto, crossing her arms.

"Expect for Neuroi attacks and training." added Minna.

Shirley hung her head solemnly.

"I understand." replied the Liberion.

"Before you go, I must say it does seem like you have matured a bit from the incident." noted Minna.

"Thank you." said Shirley, mustering a small smile.

"I hope you will think twice before making such a foolish decision in the future." said Sakamoto.

"I will." affirmed Shirley.

"Dismissed." stated Minna.

Shirley nodded her head and left.

"She did take responsibility." noted Minna.

"She did. I am proud of her for that." said Sakamoto.

 

Shirley left and headed to her room to begin he punishment. After not returning, Lucchini began to search for her and found her in the room they shared. Shirley explained the situation so Luccihini stormed off. Yoshika, Lynette, Bianka and Perrine were putting the air dropped food away when Lucchini marched over to them.

"You're a jerk Bianka!" snapped the Romagna.

"What did you say that?" asked Yoshika.

"She got Shirley in trouble!" snapped Lucchini.

"What?" asked Lynne.

Bianka clenched he fists and ran off.

"Wait!" cried Perrine.

The Gallian angrily turned to Lucchini.

"What is wrong with you?!" asked Perrine.

"I told you, she got Shirley in trouble." answered Lucchini.

"What happened?" asked Lynne.

"Shirley jumped the truck off a cliff and Bianka cut her arm. I healed with with my magic." answered Yoshika.

"Now Shirley can't drive anymore, she can't leave her room and she can't leave the base!" snapped Lucchini.

"If what Yoshika said is true then here's own fault." stated Perrine.

"Don't say that!" cried Lucchini.

"I agree with Perrine." said Lynne.

"Meanie." huffed Lucchini.

"Shirley did feel really bad about it." noted Yoshika.

"Then she shouldn't be punished." stated Lucchini.

"She just can't get away scotch free." said Perrine.

"I think we should find Bianka." proposed Yoshika.

"I concur." said Perrine.

"So do I." added Lynne.

"I'm coming too." decided Lucchini.

 

The witches departed and split up. The four went about the base looking high and low for Bianka. The found the Polonian witch lying on her bed and crying. Perrine walked over and sat down on the bed. She placed her hand on Bianaka's back and began to rub it gently.

"Bianaka, please stop." said Perrine.

Bianaka did not stop and continued to cry.

"What's wrong?" asked Perrine.

"I don't want to talk." answered Bianaka.

"I can't help you if you don't talk.." stated Perrine.

Bianaka sighed and sat up.

"I don't want help." said Bianka.

"I beg to differ." replied Perrine.

"Just leave!" exclaimed Bianka.

"No." said Perrine.

A moment of silence followed until Perrine decided to break the ice.

"Please, what is wrong?" asked Perrine.

"Shirley got in trouble. It's all my fault." answered Bianka.

"No, it is not." replied Perrine.

"It's happening all over again." stated Bianka sadly.

"Are you talking about what happened before?" asked Perrine.

"Yes." answered Bianka.

"There is no reason to blame yourself." said Perrine.

"Maybe you're right." mused Bianka.

"Why don't we talk to Shirley?" asked Yoshika, "I'm sure she she's not mad."

Bianka picked up a prayer candle.

"Shirley bought this for me." noted Bianka.

"See, she couldn't be mad." stated Yoshika.

"Let's go see Shirley."decided Bianka.

"Yeah." agreed the others.

 

Bianka and Perrine got up and the four left. They headed to Shirley and Lucchini's room Yoshika and Lynne noticed Lucchini was being quiet. The arrived and Yoshika knocked on the door. A few seconds of movement followed until Shirley opened the door. The others walked in while a surprised Shirley let them in.

"Look guys, you should leave. Major Sakamoto will kill you if she finds you." said the Liberion.

"This is important." said Perrine.

"Francesca is mad at Bianka." stated Lynne

" Bianka thinks she's responsible for you being punished." added Yoshika.

"What?" asked Shirley.

"I am the reason you got in trouble." answered Bianka.

"No, that was my fault. Don't go kicking yourself." said Shirley, waving her hand.

The busty Liberion turned to her young Romagan friend.

"Francesca, why are you mad at Bianka?" asked Shirley.

"I was mad because her injury got you in trouble." answered Lucchini.

"You as well as anyone it was my stupidiety that got her hurt." stated Shirley.

"Yeah. After Bianka told us you bought a candle..." answered Lucchini, trailing off.

Shirley blinked and let out a long sigh.

"I did. I was really guilty." replied Shirley.

"I don't have any disdain to Shirley. I know it wasn't on purpose." said Bianka.

"I took full responsibility for what happened and I accepted my punishment without protest." said Shirley.

"I'm impressed. That was responsible of you." said Perrine.

"Don't going blabbing to Barkhorn. I don't need her on my ass!" declared Shirley.

The witches shared a laugh at this.

"Since all that's settled away, why don't you four get out of her." said Shirley.

"Maybe we can get Sakamoto to reduce the punishment." pondered Yoshika.

"Don't worry. I am fine. Just enjoy yourselves." stated Shirley.

"Okay." said Yoshika surprised.

"See ya." said Shirley.

 

The witches split up and went about their business. Eventually, dinner came and the witches all gathered to eat. A small spat between Shirley and Barkhorn broke out due the former's punishment until Sakamoto put a swift end to it. The witches then bathed and got ready for bed. Perrine and Bianka returned to their room and got themselves ready. As always, Bianka prayed before lying down.

"Hey Bianka, are you ready for bed?" asked Perrine.

"Yes. I am quiet tired." answered Bianka.

Perrine walked over to Bianka.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked the Gallian.

"Yes." answered the Polonian.

"You were very upset earlier." noted Perrine.

"I was but, after talking to Shirley before I'm not now." stated Bianka.

Perrine looked away and sighed.

"Bianka, what did you mean earlier?" asked the Gallian.

"Um...I don't understand." answered Bianka.

"You blamed yourself for what happened before." said Perrine.

The Polonian witches winced and advert her gaze.

"Yes." stated Bianka.

"Why?" asked Perrine.

"I don't want to say." answered Bianka.

Perrine put her hands on Bianka's shoulders.

"Please tell me." said Perrine.

"I said no." said Bianka sternly.

Bianka threw Perrine's hands off her shoulders and turned around. A moment of silence followed.

"I'm sorry Perrine. My emotions got the better of me." said Bianka.

Perrine smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not mad. I shouldn't pressure you." said the blonde.

Bianka turned back around to face Perrine.

"I'm...not ready to talk yet." said Bianka.

"Considering what happened, I cannot blame you." said Perrine.

"Maybe...I could talk later..." mused Bianka.

Bianka quickly shook her head back and forth.

"No. I can't tell anyone." thought Bianka.

"Are you okay?" asked Perrine.

"Yes. I'm glad we met." answered Bianaka.

Perrine was slightly taken aback.

"I'm glad I met you too." said Perrine.

A slight smile came to Bianka's face.

"That's better." said Perrine smiling.

The two girls shared a small laugh.

"I think it's time we got our beauty sleep. Goodnight." yanwed Perrine.

"Goodnight." said Bianka.

The two witches got into their beds and drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is where we'll finish off. I hope you enjoy this bit of insight into Bianka and there's more coming. Next time, we'll continue onward. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Yoshika gets a bit of lesson while Bianka tried to fit in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story. Today marks fie years since I posted my first SW story and I've gone non-stop since. I feel a it burned out and need to take a hiatus after this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

The witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing were sleeping soundly as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Suddenly, the sound of ringing metal awoke the witches one after another. Groggy and wondering what the noise was, they staggered out of bed and assembled to find Sakamoto had been the one to wake them. Eila and Sanya soon arrived, since they weren't immune to the noise and curiosity either.

"Three minutes. That's sloppy at best." said the Major.

The witches moaned save Perrine and Barkhorn the latter of who grinned.

"We're going to get in a bit of target practice before breakfast." stated Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied the girls.

Sakamoto squinted her eyes.

"I guess I need to have my eyes checked. I swear there was an outfit of witches before me but, I didn't hear them." said the Major, raising her voice.

"Yes ma'am." replied the girl, a bit louder.

"I can't hear you!" snapped Sakamoo.

"Yes ma'm!" cried the girls.

"That's more like it! To the garage and grab your weapons then go outside!" ordered Sakamoto.

The witches raced off and followed her orders. They were quickly outside before Sakamoto with their weapons.

"You hustle has picked up. That's more like it." said Sakamoto.

The Major then stared down the girls as Minna walked over carrying a box of fifty plates.

"I've got the targets Mio." yawned Minna.

"Today's practice will be hitting moving targets. Each of you will have to three of these five plates and you have to hit them all to pass." explained Sakamoto.

"What if you don't hit three?" asked Yoshika.

"Trust me...you do not want to know." answered Sakamoto.

Sakamoto thought for a moment as Minna loaded the machine to fire the plates.

"Miyafuji...you just volunteered yourself to go first. Congratulations." said Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied Yoshika.

Yoshika walked forward to where Sakamoto and took aim.

"Fire!" cried Sakamoto.

Minna pulled an the five plates went flying. Yoshika aimed her Type 99 cannon and fired. Three of plates were shattered as the other two hit the ground breaking on impact.

"Nice work Miyafuji." said Sakamoto, "Sergeant Bishop, you're next."

Lynnette walked up and aimed her Boys anti-tank rifle.

"Fire!" cried Sakamoto.

Minna fired off the plates and Lynne shot at them. Like Yoshika, she hit three of the plates.

"Lieutenant Clostermann!" called Sakmoto.

Perrine walked over and aimed her Bren light machine gun.

"Fire!" cried Sakamoto.

Minna fired off the plates and Perrine fired. Perrine hit four the plates.

"Good work Perrine." said Sakamoto.

Perrine blushed and walked back.

"Lieutenant Hartmann!" called Sakamoto.

Erica walked over and aimed her MP 40 submchine gun.

"Fire!" cried Sakamoto.

Minna fired a Hartmann shot at them. Hartmann hit four of the plates.

"Ensign Lucchini!" called Sakamoto.

Lucchini walked over and aimed her Beretta Model 38.

"Fire!" cried Sakamoto.

Minna fired the plates and Lucchini shot at them. Lucchini hit three of the plates.

"Lieutenant Juutilainen!" called Sakamoto.

Eil walked over and aimed her Suomi KP/31.

"Fire!" cried Sakamoto.

Minna fired the plates and Eila shot at them. Eila hit three of the plates.

"Officer Lityyak!" called Sakamoto.

Sanya yawned and walked over. She aimed her Fliegerhammer.

"Fire!" cried Sakamoto.

Minna fired the plates and Sanya shot at them. She hit four of the plates.

"Captain Yeager!" called Sakamoto.

Shirley walked over and aimed her M1918 Browning Assault Rifle. She hit four targets, Barkhorn was next and aimed her MG 131 submachine gun.

"I'm ready." stated Barkhorn confident.

"Fire!" ordered Sakamoto.

Minna fired the plates and Barkhorn shot at them. She hit four of the plates.

"Dammit! I can't believe I missed one!" snapped Barkhorn.

"Oh boy." sighed Hartmann.

"Officer Kowalski, you're last!" noted Sakamoto.

Bianka walked over and aimed her Browning wz. 1928.

"Fire!" cried Sakamoto.

Minna fired the last of the plates and Bianka fired. She hit all five of the plates dead center.

"That was so cool!" declared Yoshika.

"Well done Office Kowalski." said Sakamoto.

"Not bad...for a Polonian." said Barkhorn.

 

The witches all complement Bianka on her marksmanship while the Polonian witch blushed. Sakamoto had the crew clean up the debris while the witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing went inside. Eila and Sanya decided to grab a bite of food before heading off to bed. The others decided it was time for breakfast as well so the twelve witches headed to the kitchen. They got their food and sat around the table to eat.

"Bianka, that was so cool how you hit all the plates." said Yoshika.

"It was nothing." replied Bianka.

"There is no need to be modest. Your marksmanship is excellent." said Perrine warmly.

"Hey Bianka, can you tell me about Polonia?" asked Yoshika.

"I'm...I guess so." answered Bianka surprised.

"Why are you so curious?" asked Lynne.

"I don't know anything about Polonian culture." answered Yoshika.

"The first Kingdom of Polonia was founded in 1025 by King Boleslaw the Brave. The Polonians were still practicing paganism at the time, but they were converted to Catholicism." began Bianka.

"The Holy Karlsland Kingdom was founded in 936 by Otto the Great." stated Barkhorn.

"The Piast Dynasty was founded by Duke Mieszko the Great in 960." noted Bianka.

"A mere twenty - four years later." stated Barkhorn.

"Duke Mieszko was an ally of Otto the Great and later married a Germanic royal." said Bianka.

"Polonia submitted to the Papacy in 990 and Polonia was a major power in Central Europe." added Perrine.

"If I recall, there was a rebellion in the 1030s." noted Barkhorn, with a faint smile.

"The Pagan reaction did de-stabilize Polonia, but King Casimir the Restorer re-stabilized unity." stated Bianka.

"The Holy Karlsland Kingdom was a major player in the Crusades." stated Barkhorn.

"Polonia faced Mongol attacks in the 1200s and allied with the Teutonic Knights to fight the Baltic pagans. King Casimir the Great was the last member of the Piast dynasty and the Jagiellonian dynasty came to power." explained Bianka.

"The they went to war with Teutonic Knights leading to the Peace of Thorn in 1411." said Barkhorn.

"If I recall, the Crusaders of the Holy Karlsland Kingdom carried out massacres against Jews in the Rhineland in 1096." stated Perrine.

"Like how Gallia carried out a slaughter of the Huguenots at the St. Bartholomew's Day Massacre." replied Barkhorn.

"During the Protestant Reformation, a large number of people converted to Protestantism. However, the Counter - Reformation led to most returning to Mother Church." continued Bianka.

"So cool." said Yoshika.

"In 1569, the Union of Lublin led to Polonia-Lietava Commonwealth. It was a union of the Kingdom of Polonia and the Grand Duchy of Lietava." said Bianka.

"It was a powerful country that stretched from the Baltic Sea to the Black Sea." added Perrine.

"The Holy Kingdom of Karlsland continued to be a major for in its own right." stated Barkhorn.

"The Kingdom of Gallia grew under King Louis XIV and grew closer to Polonia as a few Gallians were possible candidates to the Polonian throne." added Perrine.

"Candidates?" asked Yoshika surprised.

"Polonia - Lietava was an elected monarchy where the king was chosen." answered Bianka.

"Polonia - Lietava was a major power until the middle of the 17th Century. It then went into a decline." continued Bianka.

"Meanwhile, the ethnic Germanic Kingdom of Prussia rose to power as a result of the War of the Ostmark Succession under King Frederick the Great." explained Barkhorn proudly.

"Okay." said Yoshika confused.

"In 1772; Prussia, the Holy Kingdom of Karlsland and Orussia invaded and partitioned parts of Polonia - Lietava." stated Barkhorn.

"Why?" asked Yoshika.

"They grew in power and overtook the aging Polonia. Survival of the fittest." answered Barkhorn.

"The last Kings of Polonia where Saxon." noted Perrine.

"The Constitution of 3 May 1791 was passed to push reform." said Bianka.

"The Orussia invaded and defeated Polonia. As a result; Orussia, the Holy Karlsland Kingdom and Prussia partitioned Polonia again." stated Sanya.

"The third and final partition occurred in 1795 ending Polonian independence." concluded Bianka.

"Polonians fought with Emperor Napoleon and he established the Duchy of Warsaw. as a Polonian state." added Perrine.

"Meanwhile, the Holy Kalsland Kingdom became Ostmark and Prussia became Karlsland while Polonia is no more." said Barkhorn.

"Captain Barkhorn, what is your problem?" asked Perrine annoyed.

"Watch who you're talking to Lieutenant." answered Barkhorn angered.

"You've constantly been putting down Polonia and Bianka ever since she arrived." stated Perrine.

"I am merely stating facts." replied Barkhorn.

"You're being jingoistic." said Hartmann.

"I am proud of my country and heritage! I expect the same from you!" declared Barkhorn.

"You know I'm not like that." replied Hartmann.

"Indeed. I wish you would act more mature." said Barkhorn.

"Oh brother." sighed Hartmann.

"I am fine Perrine. Really." said Bianka.

 

The witches finished up and went about their daily business. Perrine and Bianka were put on laundry duty which they went to promptly. Perrine continued to look over at Bianka who was going about her chores diligently. Growing increasingly worried about the other witch, she finally decided to speak up.

"Bianka, are you okay?" asked Perrine.

"Yes." answered Bianka.

"I thought you'd be a bit more upset about what Barkhorn said earlier." stated Perrine.

"It was not too pleasant...but I am okay." replied Bianka.

"That's good." sighed Perrine.

"While it is true anti - Karlslander sentiment does exist, I do not subscribe to it myself." said Bianka.

"Prussia did take part in the partitions of Polonia." noted Perrine.

"So did Orussia...but, I am not angry with Sanya." stated Bianka.

"Sanya didn't throw it back in your face." said Perrine.

"I know Gallia and Karlsland are not on the best terms..." began Bianka.

"What are you getting at?" asked Perrine suspicious.

"Karlsland defeated Gallia in the Karlsland - Gallia War which ended the Third Gallian Empire as well as the annexation of Alsace - Lorraine by Karlsland." answered Bianka.

Perrine blinked as she put the pieces together.

"Are you implying I am projecting my own disdain for Karlsland onto you?" asked Perrine.

"Kind off." answered Bianka worried.

Perrine saw Bianka adverting her eyes and quickly dropped any anger.

"I am not mad." said Perrine calmly.

Bianka sighed a bit relieved.

"I guess if you are not angry, then things are fine." admitted Perrine.

"Thank you." replied Bianka.

An awkward moment of silence followed before Bianka broke it.

"Perrine, did Barkhorn act the same to you?" asked Bianka.

"Yes. It is not unusual for her to drill the new recruits." answered Perrine.

Bianka frowned a bit at the answer she received.

"Then why are so you concerned about me?" asked Bianka.

"You came from a traumatizing event." answered Perrine.

"Earlier, I asked if you were projecting your own disdain for Karlsland onto me." noted Bianka.

"I will admit that Karlsland isn't my favorite country in the world...but, I have no problem fighting alongside Karlslander witches." explained Perrine.

"I see." replied Bianka.

Perrine sighed and blinked.

"Maybe I do have some ill feelings toward Karlsland. My family did come from Alsace and I spent sometime in Karlsland. However, our loyalty has always been to Gallia." confessed Perrine.

"I remember Yoshika saying you have donated a lot of money to the Karlsland Restoration Fund." said Bianka.

"The fall of Gallia did hurt me and maybe it aggravated some nationalist instincts inside my consciousness." mused Perrine.

"Perrine, I understand where you're coming from, but you know Barkhorn doesn't have any control over that." said Bianka.

"She doesn't have to rub it in!" snapped Perrine.

"Karlsland has fallen to the Neuroi as well. Maybe, she's going through the same thing." suggested Bianka.

Perrine thought for a moment.

"Chris." said the Gallian witch softly.

"What?" asked Bianka.

Perrine quickly shook her head.

"Nothing." answered Perrine, "You are really mature Bianka."

"It's nothing." said the Polonian blushing.

"I'm glad we met. I mean both of those." said Perrine.

"I'm glad we met to." said Bianka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter seven finished. I hoped you liked this especially a bit more of Bianka's personality. I wanted to make sure that nobody got the idea I hate Barkhorn because she's one of my favorite characters. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we cover the events of "Higher than the Sky".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, it's been a while. I do want to finish this story and I plan on doing as such, but updates will be infrequent. The problem is, I am just into anime anymore. Luckily, this chapter focuses on my favorite couple in Strike Witches.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

Bianka awoke on a bright morning. She bathed with Perrine then the two dressed. They went about their day as usual until a Neuroi attacked. The 501st Joint Fighter Wing took off and engaged their foe. As they fought, Bianka couldn't help but notice Eila wasn't using her shield.

"Um Perrine, why is Eila not using her shield?" asked Bianka concerned.

"She's reckless." answered Perrine.

The two witches suddenly found themselves surrounded by Neuroi.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Perrine.

"I believe so." answered Bianka.

The two witches unleashed their lightning magic in unison which shattered the Neuroi.

"I don't see anymore." noted Bianka, looking around.

"Is that all of them?" asked Shirley.

"It looks like it." answered Barkhorn, "It seems to easy though."

"We've taken care of all the little ones. But, I've found it's main controller yet." stated Sakamoto, her Magic Eye active.

"Do you think it's still active?" asked Perrine.

"Are you sure we didn't blow it up?" asked Lucchini.

"The small ones should have disappeared if we defeated the main ship." noted Lynne.

Sakamoto suddenly turned around as did the others. The witches where greeted with a large Neuroi pillar that extended into the heavens.

"What's is that?" asked Barkhorn.

"It goes up through the clouds!" exclaimed Perrine.

"Creepy!" declared Lucchini.

"Oh my." said Bianka worried.

"Don't tell me that's the main body." said Shirley.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." said Sakamoto.

 

The Major raced off and confirmed this was the main Neuroi. However, it was too high up for any single witch to retreat so the 501st retreated being joined by Sanya. That night, Sakamoto and Minna had a discussion and that night the witches gathered for a briefing where the detailed their plan. After they finished, Bianka and Perrine headed off for a night bath.

"So Perrine, what do you think of this plan?" asked Bianka worried.

"I trust the Major. If she thinks this will work than I trust her completely." answered Perrine confident.

"I wish I was as out going as you." sighed Bianka.

"That's fine. Some people are less outgoing. There's nothing wrong with that that." replied Perrine warmly.

"Maybe." mused Bianka.

"Just look at Sanya. She's quite but, that's just her personality." said Perrine.

"I guess so." said Bianka, with a faint smile.

"Lynnette is still shy herself. She only started opening up after Miyafuji came here." added Perrine.

Bianka nodded her head taking this in.

"There's nothing wrong with you Bianka." said Perrine.

Perrine placed her arm around Bianka.

"Thank you so much." said Bianka.

"It's no problem." replied Perrine.

 

The two witches dried up, dressed and headed off to bed. As they did so, Eila stopped them and talked to Perrine alone. Bianka reluctantly left and headed off to bed. Perrine crept int the bedroom later and found Bianka sleeping. Perrine crawled into bed careful not wake Bianka. The next morning, both of the witches awoke to the morning sun.

"Good morning." said Perrine.

"Good replied." yawned Bianka.

Normally, Perrine would have seen someone yawning as they talked as undignified. But, with Bianka she made an exception.

"What are we doing today?" asked Bianka.

Perrine winced for a moment.

"I need to see Eila. She needs my help." answered Perrine.

"Maybe, I can help you." offered Bianka.

"That's fine." said Perrine.

"Oh." said Bianka, hiding her disappointment.

"Are you okay?" asked Perrine.

"I'm fine." answered Bianka lying.

 

The two witches got up to begin there day. They bathed, dressed and had breakfast. After eating, the two split up to go about their separate business. Bianka did chores around the base, but couldn't take her mind off Perrine. Bianka managed to slip outside where she saw Eila and Perrine in the sky with the former in front of the latte. Lynne was in front of them both aiming her Boys' anti-tank rifle in their direction.

"Just do it!" cried Perrine.

Lynne reluctantly fired off a bullet. Eila ducked and Perrine barely stopped it with her shield.

"Perrine." gaped Bianka in horror.

Perrine snapped at Eila. This played out time and time again.

"Perrine is really spending a lot of time with Perrine." noted Bianka, biting her lower lip.

Little did any of them know, a pair of Karlsland witches where observing Perrine, Eila and Lynne.

"You know, I so understand where Eila is coming from." said Hartmann.

"Yeah. I couldn't see myself protecting Perrine either." agreed Barkhorn.

Hartmann looked down and noticed the Polonian witch.

"Hey, there's Bianka." noted Hartmann.

Barkhorn looked down and merely snorted.

"What ever." scoffed the Captian.

"Geez Trude, what do you have against Bianka?" asked Hartmann.

"It's not personal Erica." answered Barkhorn.

"Then what do you have against Polonians?" asked Hartmann.

"They've been our enemies ever since they defeated the Germania Knights." answered Hartmann.

Hartmann took this in thinking.

"Frederick the Great compared them to the Iroquois Indians and Chancellor Bismarck compared them to wolves." added Barkhorn.

"I see." mused Hartmann.

"Karlsland has proven our military might by defeating and partitioning Polonia in the late 18th Century." concluded Barkhorn.

"So, do you see Polonians as Indians or wolves?" asked Hartmann.

"I have no reason to despise individual people, but my loyalty will always be to Karlsland." answered Barkhorn.

 

The Polonian witch watched for a while until she couldn't watch anymore. Bianka turned and sadly walked off. She went about her business with an aura of gloom around her. Unknown to her, one of her comrades had noticed her. Bianka eventually went outside and laid down. She was staring at the clouds when when a footsteps approached her.

"Um, Bianka can I join you?" asked Yoshika.

"Sure." answered Bianka.

Yoshika laid down next to Bianka.

"Don't you have chores?" asked Bianka.

"It's fine." answered Yoshika.

Bianka merely shrugged accepting the answer.

"Bianka, what is wrong?" asked Yoshika.

"I'm fine." answered Bianka.

"You don't seem like it." replied Yoshika.

Bianka let out a sigh.

"It's Perrine." confess Bianka.

"Perrine seems fine." said Yoshika.

"It's not that." said Bianka.

Bianka closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm...jealous." admitted the Polonian witch.

"Jealous of what?" asked Yoshika.

"Perrine has been spending time with Eila." answered Bianka.

"I noticed that too." noted Yoshika.

"It didn't seem like they got along." noted Bianka.

"They usually don't." confirmed Yoshika.

"Then why are they spending so much time together?" asked Bianka.

"I don't know." answered Yoshika.

"Perrine is the one person I've gotten really close to." said Bianka.

"You're like totally best friends!" declared Yoshika.

Yoshika stopped for a moment.

"But, we're friends too." said the Fusoan witch.

"Of course." confirmed Bianka.

Bianka let out a sigh.

"I just feel like I can really trust Perrine." said the Polonian witch.

"You can't trust us?" asked Yoshika, upset.

"Yes, but it's not the same." answered Bianka.

Yoshika frowned at this.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to offend you." said Bianka.

"It's fine." shrugged Yoshika.

Bianka rubbed her eyes.

"This is really hard on you." said Yoshika worried.

"What should I do?" asked Bianka.

Yoshika thought for a moment.

"I think you should talk to her." answered Yoshika.

"Do you really think that will work?" asked Bianka.

"Yes." answered Yoshika.

Bianka thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Thanks Yoshika." said the Polonian.

"It's no problem." replied Yoshika.

 

The rest of the day went about as normal. Bianka attempted to talk to Perrine that night, but she was unable to even bring herself to talk about the subject. The next morning they both awoke ready for the big mission. Bianka looked at Perrine and gulped.

"Um Perrine, can I talk to you?" asked Bianka.

"Sure." answered Perrine.

Bianka froze for a moment.

"Actually, it can wait." said Bianka.

"Are you sure?" asked Perrine.

"Yes. We can talk after the mission." answered Bianka.

 

The mission was a resounding success. Eila took Yoshika's position and used her shield to successfully defend Sanya. More importantly, the two witches had made up after their squabble. They almost flew to Orussia, but couldn't as this would have been desertion. The witches returned and Bianka pulled Perrine. They two went to find a secluded area in the base.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Perrine.

"I know you do not get along with Eila, but yesterday you and Eila in where in the sky doing something. Sergeant Bishop was with you." answered Bianka.

"That was for today. Eila requested me to help her with her shield." replied Perrine.

"Why you?" asked Bianka.

"Apparently the she believed in "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" it would seem." answered Bianka.

"You've never had a problem with any other witches." said Bianka.

"Actually, I did not get along with Yoshika Miyafuji at first." replied Perrine.

Bianka's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" asked Bianka surprised.

"I was jealous." answered Perrine.

Bianka was further taken a back by this.

"Really." said Bianka amazed.

"Miyafuji got close to Major Sakamoto and I was jealous." admitted Perrine.

"Because she was the one person who got close to and felt you could trust." said Bianka.

"Exactly." replied Perrine surprised.

"I felt the same." confessed Bianka.

"What do you mean?" asked Perrine surprised.

"I was jealous when I saw you with Eila yesterday." answered Bianka.

"Really." replied Perrine amazed.

"Yes." admitted Bianka.

Perrine walked over to Bianka.

"I'm sorry Bianka." said Perrine.

"It's not your fault." replied Bianka.

"Bianka, I'm not going to leave you." said Perrine.

"I know that. But, the thought scared me." admitted Bianka.

Perrine thought for a moment.

"You what helped me?" asked Perrine.

"No." answered Bianka.

"Reaching out the others - including Miyafuji. I started being more friendly and it really helped me." explained Perrine.

"I see." said Bianka.

"Bianka, I am glad we're so close, but you need to become friends with the other. You shouldn't just be friends with me." said Perrine.

"You want me to open up to the others?" asked Bianka.

"Yes." answered Perrine.

"Okay." agreed Bianka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter eight finished. Next time, Bianka begins opening up to the others. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Bianka starts reaching out and tries to be more friendly to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am here with chapter nine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

With the sun shining brightly as it rose into the Romagnan sky. Bianka and Perrine stirred awake as rays of light began leaking in through their window. Both soon stretched and got out of their beds.

"Good morning," said Perrine.

"Good morning," replied Bianka.

"Are you ready?" asked Perrine.

"For…" answered Bianka, acting dumb.

"Bianka," replied Perrine suspicious.

The Polonian witch let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Perrine. I was just..." began Bianka trailing off.

"It's fine," sighed Perrine.

"Perrine, I'm nervous," admitted Bianka.

The Gallian witches walked over and sat down next to Bianka.

"I know this must be hard after what happened last time..." began Perrine.

Bianka winced at this.

"Oh Bianka," sighed Perrine.

Perrine wrapped an arm around Bianka.

"It's okay," said Perrine.

"I know," replied Bianka.

"We've both lost a lot. We both our homelands. However, I've never had to deal with the loss you've suffered," said Perrine.

"It's fine," replied Bianka.

"Reaching out will help," said Perrine.

"Maybe I should," mused Bianka.

"Let's do it," said Bianka, letting out a sigh.

"Good," replied Perrine.

 

After washing, the two witches dressed and went to breakfast. Afterwards, Perrine led Bianka outside and looked around. Finally, she found the person she was looking for practicing with her katana.

"Major!" called Perrine.

Sakamoto stopped and looked at the girls.

"Hello Perrine. Hello Bianka," said Sakamoto.

"Major, Bianka wants to try to get to know the other squad members better," said Perrine.

"That sounds fine," agreed the Major, letting out a hearty laugh.

"So..." began Bianka uneasy.

"Fuso and Polonia do have a lot in common though," noted Sakamoto.

"What ma'am?" asked Bianka curious.

"Both of us have a rich military heritage," answered Sakamoto smiling.

"But, Fuso has a massive empire," stated Bianka.

"Yes and Polonia stretched from the Baltic Sea to the Black Sea," replied Sakamoto.

"Major, are you familiar with the Battle of Grunwald?" asked Perrine.

"No really," answered Sakamoto.

"I'll let you be so Bianka can tell you all about it," said Perrine.

Turning, the Gallian witch walked away, only to stop and hide behind a rock.

"Well Bianka, I am sure this will be exhilarating," said Sakamoto smiling.

"It was a part of the Great War between Polonia - Lietava and the Germania Knights. It was started by uprisings against the Germania Knights," began Bianka, gulping nervously.

"Go on," said Sakamoto.

"The Lietavan forces staged a force retreat and the knights broke rank to give chase. The Germania Knights fought the Polonian forces, but the Lietavan forces returned and they were surrounded. Then,Germania Knight Grandmaster Ulrich von Jungingen was killed when a lance pierced his neck. The Germania Knights were roundly defeated," explained Polonia.

"What an interesting battle. I have to look more into the history surrounding it," mused Sakamoto.

The Major looked down and noticed that Bianka was very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakamoto.

"Nothing ma'am," answered Bianka.

"Bianka, don't lie to me," replied Sakamoto sternly.

The Polonian witch let out a defeated sigh.

"This was Perrine's idea, not mine," confessed Bianka.

"Why? asked Sakamoto, more curious than angry.

"She was worried about me. She wants me to open up more," answered Bianka.

"Well, I must stay that is a good idea," stated Sakamoto.

"I'm nervous," said Bianka.

"Is it about what happened to you last outfit?" asked Sakamoto, trying to be careful.

"Yes," answered Bianka.

"I could never imagine the horrors you had to go through," said Sakamoto sympathetically.

"Thank you," replied Bianka, with a faint smile.

"Are you okay?" asked the Fusoan.

"Yes," answered Bianka.

"Excellent," sighed Sakamoto, with relief.

Sakamoto knelt down getting eye to eye with the Polonian.

"Bianka, you know we're all here for you, right?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am," answered Bianka.

"Best go find Perrine. She's probably waiting for you," said Sakamoto.

Bianka nodded and began walking away, but stopped.

"Ma'am..." began Bianka.

"Yes?" asked Sakamoto.

"Thank you. This meant a lot to me," answered Bianka.

"No problem," replied Sakamoto warmly, letting out her signature laugh while doing so.

 

Bianka nodded and left, making her way back inside, a faint smile on her face. As soon as she stepped through the door she found Perrine waiting there, a cautious smile on her face.

"It looks like that went well," noted Perrine.

"It was okay," replied Bianka.

"What did you talk about?" asked Perrine curiously.

"The Battle of Grunwald," answered Bianka.

"What else?" asked Perrine.

"Different things," answered Bianka.

The Gallian couldn't help but notice Bianka was adverting her gaze.

"What's wrong?" asked Perrine.

"We touched on...sensitive matter," answered Bianka.

"Is it about your old outfit?" asked Perrine carefully.

Bianka winced giving Perrine her answer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." began Perrine.

The Polonian witch stopped Perrine by shaking her head.

"There's nothing to apologize for," said Bianka.

"I know when I came here I was still traumatized by the loss of Gallia and Sakamoto helped me so much," explained Perrine.

"Is that why you admire here so much?" asked Bianka.

"Yes," answered Perrine.

"I feel the same about someone," confessed Bianka.

"Who?" asked Perrine curious.

"You," answered Bianka.

Perrine was surprised by this.

"Meeting you has been the best thing to happen since I arrived here," said Bianka.

"I am so glad to have met you too," said Perrine, her smile broadening.

 

With that the two witches returned to their daily business. After a few hours they both grew hungry, and made their way to the kitchen looking for food to fill their stomachs. Once there they found Yoshika and Lynne there making dinner. Perrine and Bianka sat at the table while the cooked.

"Hello you two," said Lynne.

"We just stopped in for a bite to eat," said Perrine.

"But you'll spoil your appetites," said Yoshika with a frown.

"It will be fine," replied Bianka.

Yoshika stopped for a moment as she remembered something.

"Oh Bianka! I heard Major Sakamoto talking about the Battle of Grunwald earlier!" noted Yoshika excited.

"I told her about it," noted Bianka.

"That's so cool!" cried Yoshika.

Bianka retold the Battle of Grunwald while Lynne made omelets.

"Here you go," said Lynne.

Lynne placed the plates with omelets on the table.

"I hope you enjoy," said Lynne.

"Thank you," replied Bianka and Perrine.

"Do you want to lead in prayer?" asked Bianka.

"Yes," answered Perrine.

The two witches held hands.

"Heavenly Father, thank you for this bountiful harvest. Please watch over us in our lives and in battle. We pray this in Jesus name. Amen," said Perrine.

"Amen," repeated Bianka.

Perrine and Bianka both began to eat.

"That was so cool," said Yoshika beaming.

"It was a simple prayer," shrugged Perrine.

"Teach me about being Catholic!" cried Yoshika.

"In Christianity, the world began six thousand years ago when Adam was created in the Garden of Eden - a paradise on earth. A woman named Eve was created from one of Adam's rib, but the Devil turned into a snake and convinced them to break God's command by eating the Fruit of Knowledge. They were then kicked out of Eden," began Perrine.

"Who is the Devil?" asked Yoshika.

"Simply put; a fallen angel who rebelled against God and was cast into the pits of Hell where he now rules," answered Perrine.

"Some time later a man named Abraham was born. He rejected the polytheistic idolatry of the time and adopted monotheism. This is the belief in one God. He was the father what is called Judaism," continued Bianka.

"These became the Hebrew people; they eventually became slaves in Egypt until a man named Moses led them out of Egypt. As a messenger of God, he also gave us the Ten Commandments," said Perrine.

"What are those?" asked Yoshika.

"Ten rules we must abide by," answered Bianka.

"The First Commandment forbids idolatry such as stones or statues. The Second Commandment tells us not to use the Lord's name in vain. The Third Commandment tells us to obey the Sabbath when God rested after creating the universe by going to mass. The Fourth Commandment tells us to honor our parents. The Fifth Commandment not to kill. The Sixth Commandment forbids adultery. The Seventh Commandment forbids theft. The Eight Commandment tells us not to lie about our neighbors. The Ninth Commandment and Tenth Commandment are about wanting what others have," explained Perrine.

Yoshika used her fingers to count along with the commandments. She liked the commandment against murder.

"After forty years, they reached Israel and became the Israelite people. There; many great men ruled; including King David and King Solomon," explained Perrine.

"Who?" asked Yoshika puzzled.

"Kind David was a mighty king chosen by God to slay the Philistine giant Goliath. He then grew up to become King of Israel. He ruled justly but, did break the last commandments by his relationship with a woman named Bathsheba. However, he would beg forgiveness and the Lord forgave him," answered Perrine.

"Solomon succeeded him. he was a wise king known for Solomon's Temple," added Bianka.

"But, where does Catholicism come in?" asked Yoshika confused.

"When Jesus died on Cavalry, his Apostles spread his message. One of them was Saint Peter who founded the Catholic Church," added Bianka.

"Cool!" exclaimed Yoshika.

Yoshika took a moment

"What you did mean...die?" asked Yoshika.

"In order to absolve mankind of Original Sin, Jesus allowed himself to be crucified," answered Bianka.

Yoshika gasped at this.

"He had to do it. He allowed it to happen," stated Perrine.

Yoshika was not happy with this.

"Jesus was not just about that event; he also taught about a great many things; such as treating your neighbor as yourself," noted Bianka.

"Thanks," replied Yoshika with a smile.

"I wish Barkhorn was as nice as Yoshika," thought Bianka.

"Is something wrong?" asked Yoshika.

"No. I am fine," answered Bianka.

"She's thinking about Barkhorn," noted Perrine to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things this time. I know it's been a while, but I do not want to abandon this story. Next time, Bianka tries to open up with Eila and Sanya. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Bianka tries to be open with Eila and Sanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter ten of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was a bright and beautiful morning in Romagna. Bianka and Perrine awoke from their slumber to start the day. They bathed, got dressed and went to eat breakfast. As they arrived, they found Eila hard at work in the kitchen.

"Hey you two," said Eila.

"Hello," replied Bianka.

"Hello," huffed Perrine.

"Are you making breakfast?" asked Bianka.

"Yup," answered Eila, still working on the food as the Polonian witch came closer.

"What are you making?" asked Bianka.

"It's Kasha," answered Eila.

"Delicious," replied Bianka.

"Oh yeah, you have Kasha in Polonia too," noted Eila.

"Yes," confirmed Bianka.

Perrine rolled her eyes.

"We'll also have open sandwiches with ham," added Eila.

"Let's sit down," said Perrine.

"Okay," shrugged Bianka.

"Geez four-eyes, you don't have to act so controlling," said Eila in a teasing tone.

"I am not being controlling," huffed Perrine.

"You suck at lying," chuckled Eila.

"Uncultured hick," spat Perrine.

Perrine led Bianka away from the kitchen...

"But…" said Bianka.

…then ushered her to the table.

"Much better," said Perrine.

The two witches sat down.

"Perrine, that seemed rude," said Bianka.

"It's not my fault Eila is a cave-girl," huffed Perrine.

"What do you have against Eila?" asked Bianka confused.

"She is always a pain," answered Perrine.

Bianka thought for a moment.

"Perrine, I have made up my mind," stated Bianka confidently.

Perrine blinked in confusion at this.

"About what exactly?" asked Perrine.

"I will try and get closer to Eila. Probably Sanya as well," answered Perrine.

Perrine was clearly taken aback by this.

"Well...," said Perrine.

"You did say you wanted me to get closer to the others," noted Bianka.

Perrine leaned back and let out a sigh.

"Yes. I did say that," conceded Perrine.

The Gallian witch thought for a moment.

"Okay. I wish you the best," said Perrine.

"Thanks," replied Bianka.

The other witches, save a sleeping Sanya, entered the mess room and sat down.

"All right dig in guys," said Eila.

The witches served themselves and began eating.

"Oh! This is so good!" declared Yoshika.

"Yummy!" cried Lucchini.

Lucchini shoveled the food down.

"Slow down our you're gonna' get sick," warned Shirley.

Lucchini finished eating as quick as a flash.

"Seconds!" cried Lucchini.

Eila refilled her bowl with porridge.

"I'll do it after breakfast," thought Bianka.

The witches ate and once finished then went about their business. Bianka hung around after the others left while Eila began cleaning up as the last part of her breakfast duties.

Eila sighed as she reluctantly began clearing away the dishes; too preoccupied to notice Bianka.

Realizing she would need to make her presence known, the Polonian girl gulped and walked over.

"Hello Eila," said Bianka.

"Oh hey," said Eila.

"Would you like some help?" asked Bianka.

Eila let out a relieved sigh.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," answered Eila.

Bianka walked over to the sink.

"How about I rinse and you wash," proposed Eila.

"Sure," shrugged Eila.

The two witches began cleaning the dishes.

"That was good," said Bianka.

"Thanks," replied Eila.

"Um Eila, I have a question for you," said Bianka.

"Shoot," replied Eila nonchalant.

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Bianka.

"I've got an older sister name Aurora. She's a witch too," answered Eila.

"What unit is she with?" asked Bianka.

"The 502nd with Nikka," answered Eila.

"Nikka," repeated Bianka confused.

"Nikka Edvardine Katajainen. Her and I go way back," answered Eila.

"That's nice," replied Bianka.

"Sure," shrugged Eila.

The two continued was washing dishes.

"Eila, why don't you and Perrine get along?" asked Bianka.

"She's got a stick up her ass," answered Eila.

"I am certain she does not," said Bianka confused.

"I didn't mean literally," said Eila.

Bianka nodded her head understanding.

"Look Bianka, she and I come from vastly different worlds. I come from a common working class family and she comes from a wealthy family," explained Eila.

"Are there any other witches who come from a wealthy family?" asked Bianka.

"There's Lynnette," answered Eila.

"You seem to get along fine with her…" noted Bianka.

"That's because she isn't stuffy like Perrine," said Eila.

"Is she the only one?" asked Bianka.

Eila mused for a moment.

"Well...there is Sanya," answered Eila.

Bianka was interested by this.

"I don't know much about her," noted Bianka.

"You don't have to know," stated a suddenly defensive Eila.

"Why?" asked Bianka confused.

"Because you know enough," answered Eila somewhat sharply.

"You're acting really protective all of a sudden…" Bianka said, her expression confused.

The Suomus witch blushed at this, "It's nothing!"

"Is something wrong?" asked Bianka.

"No," answered Eila defensively.

The Polonian witch returned to the dishes and remained silent and thoughtful for a moment.

"Eila, do you like Sanya?" she finally asked.

"Of course. We are comrades after all," answered Eila.

Bianka decided against pushing the issue

"Well, I would like to meet Sanya," said Bianka.

"She's on night patrol," shrugged Eila.

"I can wait," said Bianka.

"Fine," relented Eila.

 

The witches carried on with their day. Lunch and dinner came and past with nothing major happening. After dinner finished, Bianka followed Eila to her room. Once they arrived, both saw Sanya sound asleep. Eila took a deep sigh and gently awoke Sanya. Sanya stirred, yawned and rubbed her eyes. Awake, the Orussian witch took in her surroundings.

"Hello Eila," yawned Sanya.

Sanya looked over and noticed they had company.

"Oh, hello Bianka," said Sanya.

"Hello," replied Bianka.

The others sat on the bed.

"I wanted to get to know you better," said Bianka.

"Okay," said Sanya.

"So, tell me about yourself," requested Bianka.

"I am from an aristocratic family in Petersburg," began Sanya.

"Yes. Eila mentioned that," noted Bianka.

"Our family where Boyar nobles prior to Ivan the Terrible and have retained our nobility," said Sanya.

"That's good," said Bianka.

"We've supported the monarchy, but father backs constitutional monarchy," continued Sanya.

"What political party do you back?" asked Bianka curious.

"The Kadets," answered Sanya.

"Do you back them?" asked Eila.

"We live in Karlsländ," answered Bianka.

"Oh yeah," replied Eila embarrassed.

"I don't mind Polonian independence," stated Sanya.

"Thank you," said Bianka.

"The Polonian people should have a home. Everyone should," said Sanya.

"Is this because of your father?" asked Eila cautiously.

"Yes," answered Sanya softly.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Eila.

"It's okay," said Sanya.

"Is something wrong with your father?" asked Bianka carefully.

"We are very close and I haven't seen him in four years," answered Sanya.

"I'm so sorry," gasped Bianka.

"Thank you," said Sanya.

"My extended family is very close and a bunch of them were killed when the Neuroi attacked Karlsländ," said Bianka, clearly hurt.

"Are you okay?" asked Eila.

"Yes," answered Bianka.

Eila thought of Aurora and Sanya thought about her father.

"So, are either of you religious?" asked Bianka. Uncertain about how to continue, she fell back on a subject she was more familiar with.

"My family belong to the Orussian Orthodox Church. But, I am not too religious," answered Sanya.

"My family belong to the Evangelical Lutheran Church of Suomus. We're kinda' religious, but not too religious," added Eila.

"That's fine. Everyone is different," said Sanya.

"Well, I think Sanya needs to go on night patrol," noted Eila.

"Yes," said Sanya.

Bianka got up.

"It was nice talking to you," said Bianka.

"I agree," replied Sanya.

"Yeah. You're all right," added Eila.

Bianka left leaving the Eastern European witches.

"Okay Sanya, it's time to get dressed," noted Eila.

Sanya let out another yawn.

"Okay," replied Sanya.

 

Bianka walked down the empty corridors. She couldn't help find the base a bit eerie at night. She returned, slowly opened the door and crept into her room as quietly as possible. She noted the moon outside their window and found it beautiful; then quietly began changing into her nightgown, hoping not to wake Perrine.

"Is that you Bianka?" asked Perrine groggy.

"I am so sorry," answered Bianka.

"It's okay. I am not going to get angry at you," replied Perrine sleepy.

Perrine sat up and yawned.

"Thanks," said Bianka.

"How did it go?" asked Perrine.

Bianka climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck.

"Good. I talked to both Eila and Sanya," answered Bianka.

"Did Eila say why she's such a pain?" asked Perrine.

"I don't think she's trying to antagonize you. It's who she is," answered Bianka.

"Well, I guess I believe that. Honestly, our relationship has improved since last year," noted Perrine.

"Is it me, or does Eila seem protective of Sanya?" asked Bianka.

"Captain Yeager and Lieutenant Hartmann believe she has romantic interest in Sanya," answered Perrine.

"I got that feeling as well," confirmed Bianka.

Perrine let out a yawn.

"Let's go to sleep," proposed Bianka.

"That is a good idea," agreed Perrine.

Perrine laid back down.

"Good night," said Perrine.

"Good night," said Bianka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is this chapter finished and I have no clue when the next chapter will go up. Next time, we focus on the Neuroi bug episode. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There is chapter one of this new story finished. Perrine will be a major figure here for two reasons: one because I like her and because of the strong historical bonds between France and Poland. The Russification of Poles by the Russian Empire did occur and since Orussia is a monarchy I have kept that element. Please review.


End file.
